Bringing Daylight Back
by Lemony Prescott
Summary: John Watson is put into the firing line by his strange roommate, Sherlock Holmes. They click together almost instantly. But when another mad genius comes along; he wants John all to himself. How far will he be willing to go? ·AU Teen!lock, John!lock, Mystrade, and Johniarty· *Warnings for language, underage smoking, Amnesia, Minor Character death, and a boatload of angst*
1. Introduction

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 1

_Beep-beep-beep-beep._

John Watson woke up with a cold sweat. After a minute he motioned his arm so he was sneaking under the heavy covers, pressing the '_Snooze' _button on his alarm clock. Usually the blond woke to 'the nightmare' that has been occurring after 'the 'accident'.

It's been hard to live without parents, but he and his sister practically lived by themselves anyway. Their parents never bothered to check up on them.

The only problem was that their parents wasted all their money on alcohol, and all that Harriet and John got was the money in the bank under their parents' name. Sure, money is money, but the siblings didn't know how to spend it, and how to send in bills, and have to do 'adult stuff'.

John (ever so slowly, it was Monday) got out of bed and went straight to the restroom. He took a slow, hot shower; hoping that he could get his mind off of his usual night scare. John got out swiftly and put on his favorite blue robe; he didn't want to get his uniform dirty while he ate breakfast, after all.

As John was hopping down the stairs; there was a thud and a loud clash (glass, John thought with a raised eyebrow). He stopped immediately and knelt against the wall for support. With a frown plastered on his face; he waited.

**Authors note~ **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, this is the intro, so the other chapters will be longer. Favorite, Follow and Review all you want! I planned to make this a long story, so I hope to not disappoint! :D

_Lemony_


	2. Helplessly Falling

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 1

_He stopped immediately, a frown plastered on his face, and waited._

John stood there for one minute, and waited. He finally mustered up the courage to lightly climb down the rest of the stairs, taking a strong, deep breath and leant against the wall. He peered over the corner of the wall, and took in the scene in front of him.

Broken glass was the most obvious problem, but the second he saw his older sister's boot, and a red-head attached to it, he sprang into action.

He observed his sister's appearance, almost immediately frowning. It was deadly obvious what his sister has been up to. She was dead drunk, and the evidence was the broken bottle of tequila right by her tangled hair.

'Oh God', John moaned to himself. He had the slightest suspicion, but he never thought that Harry would be just like his… He silently shook his head in disappointment. He had no intentions on Harry ruining his first day of term, which he totally forgot about.

Glancing towards the clock on the mantle, he went back upstairs to get his bag for school, and left the mess on the floor that was supposed to be Harriet Watson behind to get ready for school herself, if she was even going.

0oxOOxo0

John decided against walking to school, so he went for the tube instead. What John didn't anticipate was what he was going to do once he actually got to school.

'I'm probably going to be so lost', John silently thought to himself, ogling the map of the campus in his hands.

John was so lost; not to mention the weird pointed looks in his direction as he went in circles during passing period. Finally a former peer, a boy named Mike, who was in his Biology class walked up to him.

''You must be John Watson, I'm Mike Stamford, I hear you're new''? Mike said enthusiastically, reaching out his right hand to greet John formally.

As John reached out and shook his hand. "Right, hello I'm John. Can you show me where the Dorms are"? All John currently knew was that he was booked in the dorms, had a roommate, and needed to stop home to fetch his bags.

"Yeah mate, right over there", he said, pointing at three red brick buildings. John glanced down at his map in his hands. The paper said he was in the Second building, on the second floor, and the first room to his left.

"So if you need any help, just text me", almost right after he said that, he gave John his phone number, and just left.

0oxOOxo0

John cautiously opened the door to the second building, when he ran into a tall, skinny boy with Dark chocolate curls (more like a mop, John thought). The blond saw that he had caused the other boy's books to fall out of his black, leather bag. John quickly mumbled an apology, but the words were caught in his throat because he looked up onto the boy's face. He was stunningly beautiful.

Quickly John looked away, trying to hide his blush. The curly haired boy looked down on the shorter boy, almost as if he was thinking of what to say.

After a couple of awkward seconds, John mumbled ''Right'', and bent down to pick up the books. As he was grabbing the books, he could feel the taller boy's gaze burning through him. John straightened his back and looked into the face of the strange, yet beautiful boy. He had cupid-shaped lips, bright grey-blue orbs for eyes, and very high, distinguished cheekbones.

"Sorry, here", John said with uncertainty, he handed the books back to the tall boy.

"Not to worry, it was my fault. The name is Sherlock Holmes, an your John Watson, the 'new boy', the rugby player, and my new roommate", Sherlock said with a frown.

Authors Note~ Hey! This is my first fic so, it's not the best, but thanks for reading, and Review! Tell me what you think, and I'll update, depends on how many people are reading this story! Lemony P. :D


	3. Awkward Moments

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Not mine

_The name is Sherlock Holmes, and your John Watson, the 'new boy', the rugby player, and my new roommate", Sherlock said with a frown._

John stared at him in disbelief. He can't belief that this boy named Sherlock knew that about him, the only thing that John knew was that he was at a loss of words for the second time, in the past ten minutes. John's mind was whirling with thoughts. ''How did he know that I played rugby? Does he stalk me? Does he know what happened to my parents? Does he know about Harry?" John's mind kept going with answerless thoughts. "I can't belief that he is this' "Amazing", John accidently said aloud, and almost immediately regretting it because he was blushing furiously.

Just as Sherlock was about to make a snarky comment on John's blushing, a lady at the front desk was clearing her throat, telling them to hush up and look at her.

Sherlock and the now 'red' John turned to look at the woman. Sherlock almost looked like he was observing the woman, while the blond looked at the floor. John looked up to see the woman waving at them to cross the distance between them and talk to her. Both Sherlock and John inched towards the woman, when they were standing awkwardly in front of her, she started to talk.

"My name is Martha Hudson, and I am the head dorms' manager. If you too have a problem, you come to me. Breakfast is at 7:30-8:30am and dinner is 6:30-7:30pm, and lunch is at 12pm. If you have any further questions, just, ask me, ok"? She almost looked concerned. But before John could even think of anything to say, she quickly added sternly "And I am NOT your housekeeper".

Then she added a wink, which made John go scarlet and Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed.

Ms. Hudson quickly handed John and Sherlock their keys and Sherlock stormed off to their dorm. John looked at Ms. Hudson for an answer, but she just simply told him "Don't mind him deary, he hasn't had a roommate before. You'll be good for him".

John was slowly turning to climb the stairs when someone exclaimed 'John'. John immediately turned to see what he was least expecting at the moment. It was Harry.

Authors note~ Well, Here ya Go! Fav. Follow amd review!

Lemony P.


	4. Deducing, Girls, and Goofy Grinning

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 3

_John was slowly turning to climb the stairs when someone exclaimed 'John'. John immediately turned to see what he least was expecting at the moment. It was Harry._

John's face paled, as he took in the sight in front of him. 'Harry' he thought. 'Harry, here at my school, with my bags', the blond couldn't belief his eyes, again. The words where caught in his throat, AGAIN! 'What a great day this is turning into', John thought sarcastically.

"John, I'm sorry you had to see that, here, you forgot your clothing", Harry said while handing John his bag.

"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it", John said embarrassingly while taking his bag. He looked up at Harry, who looked actually good despite the ordeal that happened earlier.

Harry patted John's blond hair, and left. John turned around to see that all eyes were on him.

John quickly walked upstairs to his dorm, when he saw Sherlock standing in front of their door. John looked quizzically up at him, wondering what the problem was.

Sherlock studied John for a second and gave him an exaggerated sighed.

"There is a roach, and I have better things to do than to deal with it, or give it mind", Sherlock exclaimed. John gave him a strange look, and decided against even asking.

John motioned Sherlock to move out of the doorway. When he did, John opened the door and gave the dark room a hard look. John immediately saw the roach, and guided it with his foot, out the door. John nearly laughed at Sherlock's jump when he saw the roach. When he saw that John was trying to hold in a laugh, he gave John a death glare he reserved for Mycroft.

John motioned towards the doorway, and Sherlock zoomed past John into their Dorm. John closed the door and took in the sight in front of him. There was a desk and chair, two dressers, a bathroom, and 2 beds side by side. But then John noticed that Sherlock was staring right at John with an intense look. Before John knew it, Sherlock was mumbling a slur of sentences.

"You were named after your aunt Joan on your mother's side. You don't like your name, most likely because you don't want to upset anybody. You have an older brother who is an alcoholic and he doesn't want help because he thinks it is a minor case, tell him he is wrong. Something happened between you too that severed your close relationship with him, or you would be living in his flat. He quit school, and is depending on a money resource. You don't have parents, probably because they were alcoholics too, and they were taken away from you, Oh! They died in a car wreck. You are currently studying medicine and have high hopes of becoming a Doctor. None of your current relatives' expect you to actually become one. Once you finish school, you plan on going to university, and from there you're going to go to the army to be a army doctor. Am I wrong?

John was speechless, his face was pale, and Sherlock took that as a time to start talking again.

"John, am I wrong"? Sherlock looked almost concerned for John, because the blond looked like he saw a ghost. Sherlock wondered if he said something that he shouldn't have.

"Well", John started off shakily "My parents are gone; I was there, in the car when my drunk father drove the car into another car, killing the driver in that car.

"I plan on becoming a doctor because I just want to help people. I also plan on going into the army to help people on the battle field, and maybe become a Captain, while I'm at it", John said with an expressionless face.

Sherlock looked surprised; he didn't expect John to take that so easy. Usually whenever he deduces peoples' negative history in life, the other person screams curses at him, slap him, and run as fast and as far away as they can in the other direction.

"Spot on then", Sherlock said casually "I didn't expect the reaction that you gave me, why"?

John looked neutral, and then walked to the other side of the room.

"Harry is short for Harriet", he said with a sigh. Sherlock instantly froze on the spot.

"Sister, Harry is your SISTER"! Sherlock looked bugged now, and John decided to go the other direction from the outburst ahead. Sherlock turned his head so he was looking at John, looking at him up and down, he walked over to John. John looked up at him as if he was a poor child, looking at him with sympathy.

"Sherlock, how many friends do you have here? Listen, you can't just go around and tell people their life stories, especially their negative occurrences in life. It's not right; you will get punched right in the nose, I know this because I'm trying myself not to punch you and break your nose".

Sherlock looked taken back, like he was going into a defensive position.

"Well excuse me for being smarter that everybody else. I can deduce every detail about you, because your face is terrible at hiding emotions. If you would like to punch me, who's stopping you? It would be faster than all this tedious talking". Sherlock looked like a little child having a temper tantrum. John was about to say something, but Sherlock was out the door in a flash.

John decided against going after the curly haired boy, and decided to unpack his belongings and clothing instead.

When John finished, he decided to go to get a snack, when he saw this blond haired person who was waving at him to come join her. John personally had no problem with jogging out the door, and across the courtyard to see what she needed.

She was with a bunch of sweaty, boys with school rugby shirts on.

"Hey, your name is John right? I'm sorry about your parents, my name is Sarah", she said with a look on her face that told John that she meant it.

"Hello, I'm John, Er, right", he said with a grin. Sarah laughed, and said "I hear that you can play rugby. The boys here want to know if you want to practice with them".

The boys around looked at John with hope, like h was automatically accepted.

"Sure, I'll play, when can I try out"? John said gleefully. The boys were whispering, and decided on tomorrow after class. The boys left, and John stood awkwardly with Sarah. She turned to him, and took a step closer to John and hopefully asked "John? Do you want to get some Ice cream tomorrow"? John instantly looked at her, and gleefully accepted.

Sarah turned, said goodbye, and left.

John stood there in the middle of the courtyard watching Sarah leave, with a goofy grin on his face.

Author's Note~ Favorite's, Follow's and Reviews make me update faster! ;) Hope you enjoyed this story so far! It will get pretty Angst'y later on.. Lemony P.


	5. Realizations

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 4

_John stood there in the middle of the courtyard watching Sarah leave, with a goofy grin on his face._

When John realized that he was standing alone, he went to go get an apple he saw on her desk. As John was on his was there, a boy opened the door from the outside and walked in slowly, giving John a genuine smile. John couldn't help but reflect the smile. John couldn't help but notice the boy's appearance. He had bright blond hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles over his nose, and John could tell the boy just blushed. The boy walked over to John, standing a little too close, and held out a hand.

"Hello John, My name is Cason Finlan and I hear that you're amazing at rugby. I'm the Rugby captain at Eton, and I don't think that try-outs are necessary. I've actually seen you play at Camp! I really don't think you remember me though, but I was on your team. So John, do you want to play"? Cason had this lopsided smile that you just can't say no too.

"Sure, I'll give it a 'kick'", John said with a raised eyebrow, nobody ever laughs' at John's cheesy Jokes, but Cason did.

"Er yeah, you need to meet the team, don't you? You can meet them at practice tomorrow, we can come get you. It won't be a problem, I'm sure the boys' would love to meet you, John".

"Thanks Finlan, it's alright that I call you by your last name, right? I always do that with my friends and teammates ", John said shyly.

"Yeah, it's fine Watson", Finlan said with a friendly smile plastered on his lips. "Well, goodnight Watson, nice meeting you", Ca-Finlan said with a flirtatious smile.

"You too, see you tomorrow, meet here"? John said as Finlan nodded, and waved, and left into the night.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock was on his way into the building where his dorm was, when he saw Cason Finlan walking out with a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips. Sherlock quickly dashed to open the door, and right there was John Watson, reflecting the blush and a goofy smile on his lips. The smile turned into a cold scowl when John saw Sherlock watching him with a mirrored scowl on his lips.

John swiftly turned the opposite direction and walked up the stairs to their dorm. He heard Sherlock jump the stairs two at a time right behind him. When John walked his way into the hallway, he turned and felt for his key in his pocket.

John made his way into their dorm, when he turned to look at Sherlock in the face, closely studying his face expression. Sherlock must have read what John was doing, so he turned his face into an expressionless a stone, except his lower lip was hanging 'like a little child' John thought.

After about a minute of two, John and Sherlock burst out laughing, well John did, Sherlock chuckled with that low baritone voice of his.

"Sherlock really, that pout you gave me made you look like a school boy, it made me laugh, and that's not fair". John couldn't help but giggle like a school girl when Sherlock looked modified.

"Are you saying I look like a child? That is highly illogical and children are tedious", the brunette said with another pout, making John hold in a laugh. Sherlock saw John's face and gave him a death glare.

Shortly after they exchanged giggles and death glares (or more like John's giggles and Sherlock's death glares at John's giggles), both boys of 221b where in their sleepwear, and snoozing ever so softly.

Sherlock and John woke up to a knock on the door. Sherlock mumbled something that sounded like 'the butler did it', but it was somewhat early (at least it was to John). John got up and opened the door to a older man with graying hair, and a police badge.


	6. Memory's a Charm

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 5

_John stood there in the middle of the courtyard watching Sarah leave, with a goofy grin on his face._

When John saw the officer, he instantly put his hands above his head, and looked petrified.

"You can put your hands down boy; I'm here to see Sherlock. John turned to see the jumble of covers on Sherlock's bed. Almost instantly, Sherlock sprang up from his bed, squinting as the light beamed through the door.

"The Butler did it. He murdered the maid for the cat. Why? Because everybody is so sentimental about their belongings", Sherlock made a face showing disgust, and scoffed" sentiment".

"Ok well", He turned to John, and gave him a half smile.

"I'm DI Greg Lestrade and I work for the police. You must be John, Mycroft, Sherlock's elder brother told me all about you. Please forgive me for the timing, but it was important. I'll see myself out", and John barley recognized the door slamming, he was seething with rage.

"Who the Hell was that?! And who is Mycfort? You have a Brother and you didn't bother to tell me, let alone that he may know every aspect of my life?! ! What is your problem"?! John looked like he was about to explode.

"Well John, first idiotic mistake you made was that it is pronounced Mycroft, and second is that he doesn't know everything that goes on in your 'so called' 'life'. You have a dead-drunk sister who doesn't give a care about you and inform me where your parents are, OH wait, they drank beer and whiskey till their hearts gave out"?! Sherlock said with an icy bite.

Sherlock felt a pang in his stomach; he cataloged it as 'Guilt'. He immediately regretted the last comment he made, not knowing what it will bring from his roommate. But what happened was yet another surprise from John Watson. Instead of the blow to his jaw, Sherlock saw a silent tear slide down John's cheek.

"You know what Sherlock? Your right, you're always bloody right and what can I say, I have no semblance of a life. Not even before my parents were alive, you didn't notice did you? My bruised ribs and they were broken before, three of them. But does the 'Great Sherlock Bloody Holmes' know how they got there? I was constantly abused by my father. I would watch Harry and when he came home dead-drunk, he would use me as a punch bag. But you have no IDEA what it is like now, where you have nobody to look after you, and nobody who actually cares about you, and nobody to look up to. My parents are dead, and I'm sent here to 'forget' and get my schooling done. Sherlock I-... How could you? I thought we were friends"?! Another tear fell from John's eye.

Sherlock opened his mouth when John cut him off with a "Nope, just don't. You don't get to speak. I-", another tear formed in the blonds' eye.

John stormed out of their dorm room in tears. He may have expected a little spat, but he never expected a fight. Sherlock said some things that could make John turn to… worse solutions. John was an absolute wreck, and it was his roommate who caused his grief, his roommate who brought the guilt back. His beautiful, bloody roommate who could bring even the bravest of people, like John Hamish Watson to his knees.

John went to the main room, when he decided that it was too early to be up. He truly had no home, like a mutt on the streets. The blond decided against going up to his dorm, he couldn't even look at Sherlock right now, if he glanced at Sherlock's face even for one second, he would be reduced to tears.

John was about to open the door, when a bright light was shown directly into his dark blue eyes. All that he could see for a second was the bright afterglow of the flashlight, and then he saw a girl in his health class.

"Oh, sorry! I had no idea you were there, my name is Molly Hooper''. She gave John a very shy smile, and continued to talk.

"Your John Watson right, I'm so sorry for your loss. It must be terrible", Molly gave John a sad smile. John looked at her and she must have seen his tear stains on his cheek. She gave John another smile, and went up the stairs.

0oxOOxo0

John decided to just stay down there, because breakfast will be served in an hour. The blond sat on the leather couch and looked at his shoes, as if he were fascinated. He was lost in thought when a thought was cleared behind him.

John whipped his head around to look into the eyes of a short boy with slick black hair. He had the darkest eyes John had ever seen.

"Hey John, my name is James Moriarty, and I have been watching you". James was downright creepy to start with. Now he says that he has been watching John, that's just disturbing.

James looked at John and gave him a spine-chilling cheek to cheek grin. John just wanted to scream bloody murder and run the other direction.

"Don't worry John; I won't hurt you, never. In fact, I'm fascinated by you, and how you made a psychopath care. You do know that right; Sherly is absolutely spellbound when it comes to you. Maybe it was your looks, because you're not bad looking, quite the opposite, I'm afraid. You'll be hearing from me Johnny boy". James Moriarty was the most disturbing 'thing' that John's run into, and he's walked into his parents room just to see… he would rather not think about it.

Authors note~ Hey guys! Please review, favorite and follow! I plan on making this a long story; I will update in a couple hours. :D

Lemony P.


	7. Telling the Past, to Forget the Present

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 6

_James Moriarty was the most disturbing 'thing' that John's run into, and he's walked into his parents room just to see… he would rather not think about it._

John sat laid back on the couch that he had previously occupied. 'Well that was weird', John sarcastically thought. Just then he heard a door open and then he fell asleep.

Ms. Hudson sleepily made it over towards the lounge when she noticed John. She made an audible gasp of surprise and went back to her bedroom, only to come back with a blanket. She draped the heavy wool over John, waking him up with a shake, and he fell to the floor with a _thud._

"Sorry to startle you dearie. I had no idea you were a light sleeper, wait, what are you doing sleeping on the couch? Is there a problem with your dorm"? She asked, with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Ms. Hudson, Sherlock and I was…I-…never mind, it's not important.

"John, Sherlock's never had a friend, and the way you both looked at each other when you bumped into him, it was like it was to be. I know I sound like something on crap telly but, you both had a real…connection".

"I hate to inform you Ms. Hudson, but Sherlock and I, were not friends, more like roommates, nothing else. He said some things that I-…" John finished his sentence with a slight shake of his head. He still couldn't believe that Sherlock could do something like that to him, the blond thought that they could have been great mates, but he was wrong.

"Hush now John, Sherlock does this thing called deducing, and it really is quite amazing! Did you know my husband was going to jail for murder, and Sherlock came and helped me out"!

"Ms. Hudson, it was very nice that Sherlock saved your husband from being imprisoned, but he said things to purposely hurt me, and it did", John sadly sighed.

"Oh John, Sherlock didn't get my husband out of jail, he made sure that he was imprisoned. He used to abuse me, he once beat poor old me up, I had to go to the hospital the next day. What did Sherlock say to put you in this position"? Ms. Hudson looked at john with great sympathy.

"This is going to be a long story, are you sure you want to know"?

"Only if your comfortable with it dearie, let me go get you some tea real quick." John was left with confusion on his face while Ms. Hudson made him a nice cuppa. Why did she care about what happened between him and Sherlock? Ms. Hudson came back and handed the tea cup to John.

John erratically started to explain what happened with DI Lestrade, and the things that Sherlock said to him, and the things he said to the brunette. Then Ms. Hudson asked a question he was dreading.

"What happened with your parents, and why would he say that"? John closed his eyes, knowing that was his weak spot.

"I was abused by my parents". John whispered barley audible.

Ms. Hudson looked taken aback, that was not what she was expecting.

"I'm so so sorry John, I had no idea! How bad was it"? John could have sworn that her lip quivered, and a tear sprung in her eye.

"It was happening since I was six, and since my parents died…I've only had 6 broken bones, three ribs, two in my right arm, and my ankle. I learned just to take it because it was either me or Harry, my sister. I promised that I would protect her from him, even if she was older than me. I haven't broken that promise, at least I hope not. She is on a path to being a alcoholic like my parents".

John risked a look at Ms. Hudson, she was crying. John moved so he could put an arm around her shoulders, holding her, telling her that it was ok.

"John Watson, you are the bravest boy I've ever met. You of all people should know that you're brave, you know that right? I can't believe that your parents beat you at age six, and you took it in to protect your little sister, it's quite amazing of you to do, for her".

John felt a slight blush come up at the praise. He had not been expecting praise, let alone a crying old woman. John was expecting an explanation about why he was so stupid to take in a beating, and for his elder sister, Harry. He was expecting to tell Ms. Hudson everything, because he felt like he just could. John slightly turned his head to look into a different pair of eyes.

That was when the boy with ice blue eyes and dark curly hair appeared by the stairs, listening to their conversation.

Authors Note~ Is anybody reading this? Let me know! Just the usual (Review, fav. Follow) Thanks Guys! 3


	8. Helping Hands

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 7

_John slightly turned his head to look into a different pair of eyes. That was when the boy with ice blue eyes and dark curly hair appeared by the stairs, listening in on their conversation. _

John's dark stormy eyes locked with Sherlock's grey orbs, just daring for him to look away. Sherlock then turned his head to look at Ms. Hudson, and he waved a hand.

"Ms. Hudson good morning, sorry for the disruption to your little soap opera here". But before Sherlock could even thing about what he was going to say next, John was up off the couch, and poking viciously at Sherlock's chest.

"No, you don't get a say in this. Not after what you said! You have some nerve Sherlock bloody Homes, to come down here and speak to a respectful woman like Ms. Hudson. You have no right", John finished with a bite to his voice.

Sherlock looked at his feet, noting that Ms. Hudson was being silent.

"John, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I said things that I shouldn't have. I truly enjoy your company, and you should know that I don't think you are w waste of time". John thought hopes that was a compliment, he decided that he would take it anyway.

"It's alright Sherlock, just don't do it again. I really don't need to remember where my parents are, let alone that my sister is drinking her way into debt. Thanks for apologizing, and also for the some-what compliment". Ms. Hudson stood up, and gave John a motherly hug, and then she went to Sherlock, and gave him a hug too. Sherlock had a look of pure shock on his face, and replaced it with a scowl. John couldn't help but giggle at his face. Sherlock gave the giggling blond another death glare, and pulled back on the hug.

Ms. Hudson gave him a smile and a pat on his curly hair. She turned to John and winked, trying to tell him something, but John had no clue what it was supposed to mean.

Sherlock looked deeply into John's eyes, and gave the blond a half smile. Sherlock then twirled around and walked out of the lounge, with John at his heel.

0oxOOxo0

When both boys got to their dorm, they got ready for class, which starts in an hour and a half. John was first into the restroom. John was about to jump into the shower, when he saw a bloody hand in the bathtub. John screamed. 'How… No, WHY?' John was lost in thought when the door opened. John had no idea what to do, because all he had on was his red underpants. John blushed and pointed at the hand, which was floating on top of the red water.

Sherlock blushed himself as he saw John's current state, he had meant to knock, but when he heard John scream, he just opened the door.

Sherlock trailed his eyesight to where John was pointing; it was Sherlock's latest experiment.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked out, only to come back with a glove and a paper bag.

"Here John, hold this", Sherlock said, trying not to look at John's face. John took the bag with uncertainly, and looked at Sherlock with Sherlock with horror as he realized what Sherlock was about to do.

"You have to kidding me! I am not holding your hand! I ca-", John then blushed furiously at what he just said, and Sherlock only smirked.

"Don't worry John, I won't hold your hand (this time, Sherlock thought), but can you hold this hand"? Sherlock was holding the hand…With his bare hand.

John squealed and ran as fast as he could to his bed, and he hid under his covers.

Authors Note~ Thanks for reviewing and all that fun stuff, but Don't Stop!

Lemony P.


	9. A Study in Wicked Smiles

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 8

_Sherlock was holding the hand…With his bare hand. John squealed and ran as fast as he could to his bed, and he hid under his covers._

Sherlock and John went downstairs to eat breakfast. John noticed Sherlock glaring at Molly across the table. She was waving at Sherlock and John, telling them to sit with her.

John glanced back at Sherlock and shrugged. He didn't mind sitting with Molly, after all, she was mysterious and polite. John started to walk over to talk to molly, when he felt a chill run down his spine. James Moriarty was staring at John with a wicked smile. It ultimately made John uncomfortable. John turned and walked a little faster to Molly, not wanting to speak to a creep named James Moriarty.

John reached Molly just when the dismissing bell rang, telling everybody that they have 15 min. to get ready and get to class. John gave Molly a sympathic smile.

John turned and was going back to go and get Sherlock, when he noticed Sarah. She was waiting for him by the door, as if she wanted him to walk her to class.

John really didn't want to pass up an opportunity like that and decided that Sherlock can get ready himself. John made his way over to Sarah. Sarah was wearing an Eton jacket and jeans, and John forgot about the school dress code. The rule was that on Wednesday's you could wear whatever you want, as long as it is respectful. John looked down to his cream jumper and jeans. He thought that he was respectful looking, but that didn't matter to him. Other people's opinion counts in his opinion.

Sarah looked at John and laughed. John gave her a confused look, and turned around to see if something was happening behind him.

Sarah then said "Come here John, you have spider on your forehead", and then she flicked it off, still grinning.

"Oh, thanks Sarah, no idea how that got there. So what class do you have? I have Biology today, and History tomorrow, that's how it goes on here right? One class a day, for two hours"? John had no idea that classes' would be that long, but he was overjoyed that there was a class per day, for five days.

"John, I totally forgot that I have cheer practice tonight! I won't be able to make it to our date tonight. I'm really sorry, maybe we could reschedule for this weekend"? Sarah looked at John with puppy eyes, how could John ever say no to those eyes?

"Of course, I actually got to meet the rugby team captain, Cason Finlan, he is pretty cool. Are his eyes always those ember green color? It's amazing"!

Sarah looked like she was taken aback, no, she looked pissed.

"Just don't spend too much time with him; I hear that he is a queer. I also hear that about your roommate, Sherlock". Sarah noticed the look of horror on John's face and quickly added "It's not like I don't have a problem with gay people, I just don't like it when people hit on people that I like".

Sarah added a wink, which with no surprise made John go scarlet, and walked off with her other friends.

0oxOOxo0

When John got to his biology class, he saw Sherlock in the corner with James Moriarty, arguing about something. John quickly made his way across the large wooded room, dodging every desk and chair.

By the time he got there, James and Sherlock were staring intensely at John. James had a wicked grin on his face and Sherlock had on a emotionless mask. James looked John up and down, and then his smile dropped.

"Who was it who thought that they had a right to touch your forehead, even if it was to knock of a spider"? James said with a look of jealousy.

John opened his mouth, and closed it, He had no idea what to say in a situation like this, he also had no idea that he looked like a gaping fish.

"It was a friend of mine-"John was cut off by James speaking again.

"Was it Sarah Sawyer? The girl who you were going to go on a date with, but has cheer practice? Instead you look forward to meeting Cason Fin-"James had a look of anger, and turned and left.

John turned to Sherlock and pointed at James's back, indicating an explanation.

"What were you two arguing about"?

"You", Sherlock simply answered.

"Wait, ME? Why"? John was so confused right now.

"James likes you", Sherlock said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

John looked at him like he was puzzled, and knit his eyebrows together to try and figure how his life has come to this.

"Yes. James Moriarty is a natural Genius like me. And no, I'm not gay, I'm asexual. Relationships are not my thing; sentiment is tedious and slows me down".

"I wasn't going to ask, but…Wait! Relationships are not tedious! And if they do anything, they motivate you. By the way, I have no problem with gay people. My sister is gay, but you 'The Great Sherlock Holmes' would know that. I shall inform you that I am easily liked, and will have a wonderful girlfriend by the end of the year". John beamed as if he were proud.

Sherlock then mumbled "Yeah, if you can manage to keep a girlfriend", Sherlock turned in his chair to sulk.

"Oi, I can perfectly keep a girlfriend", John exclaimed as he noticed the Biology professor walk in. He really didn't feel like getting into trouble with him, because he looked like he had a long day and it was still morning!

The Biology teacher introduced himself as Henry Knight, and for the students to call him Sir, since he was ex-military.

0oxOOxo0

Class ended two long and tortuous hours later. John and Sherlock both walked out together, Sherlock asked John if he wanted to get a shake, but John turned him down, he had other plans.

John went straight to his dorm get dressed for his first rugby practice at Eton. He was so nervous; he had no idea what to expect from his new team. Although he had an Idea that they must be good, but he hasn't played rugby since his injury in his shoulder; the same injury that makes him remember about what happened 'that night' and how he shouldn't have lived.

But John didn't want to think like that. John has always been one of those people who has always found the good in people, and didn't judge the bad. That's why he had always had friends. He never had a problem at school. He always got good grades, had many friends, was athletic, and wasn't bad looking (quite the opposite).

John opened the door to his dorm-room, when he saw James Moriarty sitting in the chair in front of the cheep desk, with another wicked smile on his face.

Authors Note~ Hey readers! This story is going to get (pause for dramatic effect) INTERESTING! To be honest Johnlock is my fav. ship, but I will basically ship John with everybody EXCEPT Irene. Review, Favorite, and Follow! It will make my day! :)

Lemony P.


	10. News and New Beginnings

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 9

_John opened the door to his dorm-room, when he saw James Moriarty sitting in the chair in front of the cheep desk, with another wicked smile on his face._

John instantly froze. He really had not been expecting James right now, besides, he had his first rugby practice, and he really didn't want this kind of distraction.

Moriarty gleamed, like he was happy with the reaction that he got from John. "Don't worry John, I would hate for you to be scared of me, I care about you. I want to be your friend, but Sherlock has plans for you. Sherlock thinks of you as a distraction. He also thinks that he can own you, but he can't. Nobody has ownership on you, that property is what makes you John Hamish Watson. John, you have so much potential; don't waste it with the likes of Sherlock Holmes. If you come with me, we could own the world. You are smart, brave and very loyal. I have brains, and undying good looks. But it's not like you aren't attractive, because you are, o-oh Johnnyboy you are. Come with me, because I can tell that you want to. That little part of you that craves for adrenaline; you can be with me, work for me, and have trust in me. I won't stop fighting for you Johnnyboy, never".

Then James just left. John didn't move for about five minutes. He had no idea what that was about, or what the true meaning about his visit was. 'Why was James saying that Sherlock was possessive over me, he probably thinks of me as a pet'. John was lost in thought about what to do with all these questions in his head.

'What was James offering? Was he offering a romantic relationship? I'm not even gay', but john thought back to how he thought Sherlock and Cason; and about how attractive they were. John never had thoughts like that. He never had any interest in boys; the blond never thought for a second that he was gay. It's not like he had a problem with it, his sister was gay, but what would have happened if his parents lived to find out? John wondered if they would have been disappointed in him.

John decided to ignore that question for now, because he was going to go play rugby with his new team who accepted John for who he was. He wondered if they would have a problem if John 'per say' was gay.

He got ready for rugby practice not knowing what to expect, yet again. He had on his white athletic shorts on, his black tank top on that will be under his jersey (when he got one).

John walked out of his room, making sure that he locks the door, because he knew it would give him at least a little comfort.

John spotted Finlan instantly, it's kind of hard not to. He had on his grey practice jersey on, and black athletic shorts on. His blond hair was tossed and he just smiled at John, not noticing John's stare.

"Finlan, practice still on", because John really hoped it was.

"Hey Watson, I hope you're ready for practice, because it looks like you are", Finlan said with a dazzling smile towards John in response. Finlan looked at John up and down, and smiled at John yet again.

John grinned cheek-to-cheek; Finlan had no idea how ready John really was. John looked like a child on Christmas morning.

So instead John simply said "you have no idea".

Finlan and John walked out together, as if they were best friends already. They were given weird looks. But when John spotted Sherlock, Sherlock's face had shown jealousy. 'So Sherlock was possessive over him', John thought. He really didn't want to deal with Sherlock right now, because he was with Finlan.

John walked beside Finlan until they reached the field. The field was a bright green, and was in front of the main hall. Finlan stopped and called the boys' to come over and meet John. When all of the sweaty boys were around Finlan and John, Finlan started to talk in the smooth voice of his.

"This is John Watson, call him Watson", Finlan said with a grin towards John.

"He is going to be on our team, he is new, and really good. Be nice to him, I like this one", Finlan said with a glance at John. John could feel himself blushing at Finlan's last comment. 'What was that supposed to mean', John said to himself. The boy's huddled around John started to whisper. Then John started to talk, all eyes on him.

"Well, I hope to learn all of your names before next practice, and I can't wait to get on the field with you guys. I have no problem with practice times or anything so, let me know", John said smiling up at Finlan, and Finlan smiled back at John.

"Alright boys get back to practice, we have a game Friday"! Finlan eagerly exclaimed.

John looked around as his teammates went back to the middle of the field, then John turned to look at Finlan. Finlan was staring directly into John's blue eyes with his green ones. Then Finlan started to say "Watson, your jersey is up in my dorm, I'll go get it, in the meanwhile, watch the boys to make sure that they are doing what they should be doing, they should be working their butts off, if you were wondering", Finlan said with a cheeky smile.

"John watched Finlan leave with a grin on his face. He was truly confused right now. 'What was up with the boys at this school'? John whispered to himself. So then he turned and watched the boys practice.

0oxOOxo0

By the time Finlan got back practice was over and John was sitting on a branch under the tree in front of the field. The sun was setting and John thought about how beautiful it was.

Finlan walked around the bench to John, and sat right next to him. John looked to his right and looked at Cason's emerald eyes. 'He really is beautiful' John thought as Cason looked at John. John's blue eyes were lit by the sunset. John looked back as the sunset, and then looked up at the color-changing sky.

"John"? John turned around to see who called his name. It was Sherlock.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here"? John said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"John, there's been a accident, it's about Harry", Sherlock said, not noticing Cason.

John's face paled instantly, Harry was all that John had left.

"W-what happened"? John whispered barley audible.

"She was drunk driving and killed a pedestrian, and drove into a light pole; I'm so sorry John, but Harry got hurt in the wreck, and she is in a deep coma". Sherlock looked at John and noted that John was expressionless. John himself couldn't believe it. The bottle killed his parents, and will very likely take Harry from him too. But what was bothering John even more was that he broke his promise to Harry. He went to great lengths to protect her, and yet he failed her in the end.

"John"? Finlan looked up to John's expressionless face and noticed a single tear slowly slide down his face.

Sherlock froze instantly as his words died in his throat. 'What was John doing with Cason Finlan'? Sherlock thought, part of Sherlock didn't want to know. 'Did Cason tell John yet? What would John think of him if he did? Would John be repelled by him'?

Sherlock was brought back to reality when he noticed John stride away, as if he were angry. Cason called after John, and actually started to chase John, but John just broke into a full-out sprint across the field and over to the graveled train along the lake. Sherlock heard talking, but couldn't see what was going on due to all the trees. After about five minutes of standing there like a idiot, Sherlock decided to see what was going on.

Sherlock himself jogged over to see what was happening, but all that he saw was John, HIS John Watson kissing Cason Finlan.

Authors note~ Thanks for the couple reviews I got! I appreciate it. The next chapter will be VERY interesting. ;)

Plus I plan on keeping this rated T, just if you were wondering. Review, Fav. and Follow!

Lemony P.


	11. Truth be Told

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 10

_Sherlock himself jogged over to see what was happening, but all that he saw was John, HIS John Watson kissing Cason Finlan._

Sherlock instantly froze at the sight. He hadn't seen this coming, nor did he want to. John must not have known that he 'went out' with the same Cason Finlan that John was currently kissing. Sherlock gasped out loud as both John and Cason looked at him, with surprise written all over their faces.

John unwound his arm from Cason's waist, and was about to take of running towards Sherlock, when Sherlock abruptly turned and ran the other way. Sherlock thought that John was 'into' him, not Cason. Sherlock just kept running as fast as he could, even if he had a million questions in his head.

John gave up chasing after the lanky boy, and turned to look back at Cason; Cason was gone. John cursed himself and walked across the field, and pulled out his mobile phone.

John was worried, for Harry's health and now for what Sherlock will think of him. But john didn't know what to think of himself. He had never kissed another boy, he had never wanted to either before he met Cason, and Sherlock.

By the time John reached his dorm building, Ms. Hudson was standing outside the door with a couple of adults. John could faintly read the word 'Sherlock' on her lips before he was bolting towards her. She turned and spotted John right next to her and told him about Sherlock's bad mood, and how he locked himself in his dorm room.

John really didn't want to face Sherlock; he had no idea of what to expect from his roommate. John walked up the stairs slowly, trying to think of what to say to Sherlock. John had never been good at lying, and he just knew that Sherlock would be able to tell if he had. John's thoughts stopped as he heard a beautiful tune being played from inside the dorm. John unlocked his door, and opened it slowly.

Sherlock was looking out their window, playing a violin. Sherlock noticed John's hitch of breath as he finished his tune and turned to look at John in his eye.

"Harry in at Saint Barts hospital in London, if you were wondering, I'm sorry about ruining your moment with Cason Finlan. But you need to know something about him if you with to conduct a relationship with him", Sherlock said with sadness in his voice.

"Sherlock, I-"John was cut off with Sherlock's raised hand.

"No John, I'll just tell you, because you need to know. I was in a relationship with Cason last year. I-…I used him for a experiment, to see what it is like to be in a relationship with someone", Sherlock stopped as John stopped breathing, and just blinked at the information that he was given.

John had no idea how his life had become so complex and difficult. He almost wished that it was him in the coma instead of Harriet.

"I'm sorry John, but Cason didn't take the information well, who would? We broke it off, and he has been interested in all of my roommates, including you". Sherlock looked truly miserable.

"Sherlock, I don't plan on having a relationship with Finlan, he is my rugby captain and friend, nothing else. But you Sherlock, your-"John shook his head and continued.

"Sherlock bloody Holmes, you are amazing. I've never met someone like you, and I never will. You are truly astonishing, sure a downright prick at times but that is what makes you Sherlock, I guess", John said with a shrug, and then started giggling like a madman. Sherlock looked at the blue eyed blond like he was crazy.

"John, what are laughing about? There is nothing funny about this?! Is there something funny about me?! Your laughing at me aren't you? WHY? Care to elaborate because I would be ever so grateful"!

"Sherlock, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation that you're in". John thought for a second, and added "Ok, so I'm laughing at you, but can I not? What you did to Cason was cruel, and Cason deserves revenge on you, but he isn't using me".

John stopped, remembering what happened before practice.

"James Moriarty said you thought of me as a possession, or a pet. Is that true? I thought we were friends"? John said looking truly confused.

"John, you are my John, and I hope you have no problem with that, all it means is that I deeply care about you, and if anybody hurts you, physically, emotionally or mentally, they will get the same treatment as you, but 9.76 times worse", Sherlock said as he picked up his violin bow and cleaned it.

0oxOOxo0

Both Sherlock and John went to bed that night with matching grins. The Boys earned a new friend to rely on, John earned a new rugby team and a creepy admirer, and Sherlock earned a trustworthy roommate, and a new person to give his heart to.

Authors Note~ Hey Readers! review, favorite, and follow! I just got a quick fluffy update in time. Expect another later though. What will come next?

~Will Sherlock tell John of his new found feelings?

~What will Cason have to say about Sherlock and John 'together'?

~Why is James M. so creepy and obsessed with John?

~ What will happen to Harry?

I know i'm a tease, but this stuff is like my life so. :)

Lemony P.


	12. Warm Smiles and Comfort Hugs

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 11

_Both Sherlock and John went to bed that night with matching grins. The Boys earned a new friend to rely on, John earned a new rugby team and a creepy admirer, and Sherlock earned a trustworthy roommate, and a new person to give his heart to. _

John woke up first, and on spot he looked to his left to see Sherlock under a bundle of blankets, mumbling incoherent words. But what Caught John's attention was the time. John froze; He forgot to set the alarm for class. John just simply shrugged, he had History today, and he could get notes from Molly. John was excited to hear that he had the same classes as Sherlock, except for Friday's when he had medicine and Sherlock and criminal diagnostics.

John swung the covers off of him and sat up. John had realized that he never got his rugby jersey from Finlan. To be honest, John didn't think that he was going to get his jersey.

John looked moved closer to his left to see if he could hear what Sherlock was mumbling was mumbling about.

'Mine…My John…stupid idiot…love him...touch him…cut tendons..."Sherlock kept mumbling about death threats to anybody who hurts John or touches him.

John looked at Sherlock in alarm for his sanity. 'Was Sherlock really saying that? WAIT. Did Sherlock say love? No. Bloody. Way. The 'great Sherlock Holmes' didn't like sentiment, why say 'love'?

John barley registered Sherlock, who was upright and he had that look on his face. It was the look of deduction. John went expressionless, not wanting Sherlock to know that John was listening to him talk in his sleep; that would sound so creepy.

John got up and went to the bathroom, but when he had tried to close the door, Sherlock's foot was in the way.

John looked up at Sherlock and noticed that Sherlock's face looked sorry. Sherlock looked at John in the eyes and started to talk softly in that deep voice of his.

"What did I say to make you like this? You just blushed faintly as I walked up to you, so it was about me. Ok, got the Who. What? What did I say about me, you seem timid to talk to me, so I must have mad you uncomfortable or worried. I can see the hesitation and how your hands are shaking, your hands never shake. So I had said a threat. To whom did I threaten John? And why are you blushing like a schoolgirl"? Sherlock looked at John and opened the door all the way. Sherlock stepped in and closed the door so John would not run his way out of this situation.

"John, you know that what you think of me counts, but I don't care about what other people think of me. John you-…you have no idea what you mean to me. You're my only friend, and I don't want you to be scared of me".

John thought back to how James said the same thing. Why was John surrounded by geniuses?

"Sherlock, you don't care me, I trust you. We had had some crazy moments and I hope that they will last, but I want you to be completely honest with me, like how I will be with you".

"John, you say that as if you aren't but I can read everything about you, and I said something that you blush at. Did I have some kind of…I don't now, 'disturbance'? What did I say John? You know about how I feel about repeating myself. Why"?

John looked for a way out. He felt like a cornered animal, waiting for the final blow to put them out.

"You said that you-…I can't herlock, why me? Did you ever think that I could be in a stable relationship with my life as it is? Everyone that I have been with said that I eventually lost everything. I don't know why, but I always do. I don't want to lose you Sherlock, you're ll that I have left", John said as his eyes watered with remembrance.

Sherlock froze. He really wanted to know what he said now, 'something about a relationship with John. WHAT DID HE SAY' Sherlock thought with anger.

Sherlock looked straight at John and processed the expression on John's face. John looked like a living train wreck. He had looked absolutely miserable, like he needed comfort.

Sherlock took a risking step forward and when John didn't step back, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. John let himself be wrapped in Sherlock's arms. John noticed that Sherlock was surprisingly warm and strong. John pressed his head into Sherlock's chest, hearing his heartbeat. John really didn't are that he was attracted to Sherlock; he was done trying to hide his hesitation. Sherlock looked down at John, and planted a small kiss on top of the Blond's head. Sherlock waited for a response, but instead, John looked up at Sherlock's grey eyes with his blue eyes, and gave Sherlock a warm smile that made Sherlock's heart wrench.

Authors Note~ Review, favorite and follow! Thanks reviewers and expect more!

To Come~

~What will Cason have to say about Sherlock and John 'together'?

~Why is James M. so creepy and obsessed with John?

~ What will happen to Harry?

~ What will John and Sherlock do for their relationship?


	13. Desperate Measures and Phone Calls

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 12

WARNING- major Fluffiness will prevail

Disclaimer- Not Mine

_John let himself be wrapped in Sherlock's arms. John noticed that Sherlock was surprisingly warm and strong. John pressed his head into Sherlock's chest, hearing his heartbeat. John really didn't care that he was attracted to Sherlock; he was done trying to hide his hesitation. Sherlock looked down at John, and planted a small kiss on top of the Blond's head. Sherlock waited for a response, but instead, John looked up at Sherlock's grey eyes with his blue eyes, and gave Sherlock a warm smile that made Sherlock's heart wrench._

John unwound himself from Sherlock's arms. John looked back at Sherlock and gave a teasing smile, and opened the door. John walked out and looked back at the grinning Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I'm not good with relationships. Can we be friends with benefits"? Sherlock looked at him like he was complemented.

"Anything for you, my dear Watson", Sherlock said as he beamed.

"Sherlock, when you were sleeping, you said that you loved me".

Sherlock froze in spot as he thought 'WHAT'?!

"John, there must be an understanding, are you sure I didn't say dove, or above"?

John felt ice grip his heart. What if that was really what had happened and Sherlock was just using him as an experiment? John would be devastated.

Sherlock read John's body language and quickly corrected himself.

"Ok, so I have developed major feelings for you, I don't expect them to be returned till we find out about Harry, and all the occurrences in your life are solved".

"No Sherlock, I-…I think that I love you too, but I just need time", John said as he walked around Sherlock's bed to look out the window.

Sherlock came behind John and wrapped his long, lanky arms around John and rested his head on top of John's blond hair. John closed his eyes and sighed, he felt so comfortable in Sherlock's embrace. John then turned around in Sherlock's arms and hugged back, putting his arms around Sherlock's waist. John looked up at Sherlock and grinned. Sherlock looked down at John with a smile sprawled over his lips.

Sherlock decided it was time. John tilted his head up and Sherlock bent down to firmly plant his lips over John's. Fireworks exploded in Sherlock's stomach, while John, not knowingly leans up to the kiss without thinking.

Sherlock moved his arm's to John's shoulders, and pushed him back.

"John Hamish Watson, you have managed to put a 'weird' feeling in my stomach and chest every time you are around me or touch me, please, don't ever leave me". Sherlock looked like he was pleading.

"Never. Sherlock, get this in that thick skull of yours; I will never leave you. You are amazing and unique. And on top of that, you have the power to either glue my heart back together, or shatter it in even smaller pieces.

"I will never want to leave you, even if I am just following you", John then planted a loving kiss on top of Sherlock's dark curls, and then continued.

"Can we take it slow"? John didn't feel great for leading Sarah and Cason on, but Cason deserved it. If it's true, about Cason trying to hurt Sherlock emotionally, John would (properly 'accidently') punch Cason square in the nose.

"Goodnight John", Sherlock said looking at John in the eye.

"Goodnight Sherlock", John said looking at Sherlock's grey-blue eyes. Then went to their own beds and thought of the breathtaking kiss they shared.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock and John went downstairs for breakfast. They were served pancakes and bacon, with a side of egg. The boys sat together and were eating happily when James came up to them.

Sherlock looked at James like he was going to kill him, it actually scared John.

"What do you want James"? Sherlock said as if he were annoyed.

"Oh Shirley, you know what I want, but it seems like you have already claimed it", James announced.

"But not to worry John, you'll be mine by the end of the school year", James said with a glare at Sherlock.

James turned around and left the dorm building. Sherlock looked at John, and patted his back reassuringly.

"Don't worry John, you're mine".

0oxOOxo0

Then blond and the curly brunette walked down the sidewalk to their separate classes. John, who had Medicine and Sherlock who had Criminal diagnostics; they were both happy that the buildings were side by side.

John waved at Sherlock and opened the door to the tall building. John was greeted by Sarah, who gave him a small smile.

"Hey John, glad to see you", Sarah said as they walked into the classroom. John sat by the side, not wanting to be noticed by his peers. That's when he heard a voice that he once grew fond to.

"Hi", said Cason FInlan with his green eyes peering into John's.

"Hey Finlan, I didn't know you were studying medicine".

"Yeah, I plan on being a doctor when I get older, what are you planning on"?

"I want to be an army doctor, save peoples' lives on the battlefield", John said proudly.

"That would suit you, ya' know", Finlan said as he looked a John's hands.

"So", John said trying not to notice the weird tension and awkwardness in their convocation. "Where do you want to go to uni"? John said with a small giggle. Cason laughed himself, as if he knew that John was trying to avoid the question that he was itching to ask him.

"Finlan, yesterday when we-… you know. I think it was a mistake, I think of you as a great friend", John hoped he sounded convincing.

"John, you are a blessing! I was just about to say the same thing. Gosh John, thank you. That could have been a hell of a lot weirder".

"Cason, is it alright that Sherlock and I go in a relationship"?

Finlan's perfect smile dropped for a split second.

"Sure John, but-… just make sure that you he actually wants it, he broke my heart once", Finlan said looking down at his feet.

"He does", John then grabbed Cason's hand and held it reassuringly Cason looked up at John and smiled warmly. Then class began, and lasted for two long hours.

John was walking out of his class to meet Sherlock when he got a phone call. It was from Saint Bart's Hospital.

Authors Note~ I know, "what happened?!" I really just love to have a cliffhanger at the end of a happy, warm, fluffy chapter. More to come~

How does Cason really feel about John?

How did Sherlock's day go?

What the Heck happened to Harry?

What is Moriarty's problem?

Favorite, Follow and Review! I really appreciate it, feel free to give me idea's and your input!

Lemony P.


	14. Pathways

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Not Mine

Warning- Angst Ahoy!

_John was walking out of his class to meet Sherlock when he got a phone call. It was from Saint Bart's Hospital._

John ran. He didn't care where he was going. Harry's dead. She died from her injury's while in the comma.

John ran across the green field and to the lake. John zoomed down the trail leading to a small park off campus. John had no family left; all he had left was his friends.

John sat on the bench facing the lake as the sun reflected off of the water. John thought long and hard about how he would do things. He broke his promise, and left Harry to suffer while he was in his warm bed thinking about a certain curly-haired boy.

John didn't know what e was going to do about her funeral. He just realized how desperate he was.

That's when the blond heard someone come up from behind him. It was a tall, heavy man with a big nose and an umbrella.

"John Hamish Watson, the roommate of Sherlock Holmes. How do you manage it? Living with the little devil must be hellish", the strange man said. John had the urge to punch that big nose of his. How did he know about him, and Sherlock?

"Who are you? And what do you want with Sherlock"?

"I'm an interested party".

"Interested in Sherlock, why", John said standing up to look at the man in the eye as he clenched his fists.

"Sit down Mr. Watson, I would hate for you to get hurt".

"No you wouldn't, what do you want", John said with his teeth clenched.

"I would like to invest in information about Sherlock, and I'm more than willing to pay a reasonable sum of cash for information, if it's not a ha-", the posh man was cut off by John's fist colliding with his face.

"You messed with me on the wrong day. I love that boy, and he loves me back. I will not spy on him for anything. You know, I just got off the phone with my sister's doctor. She's dead. Basically drank herself to heaven, just like my parents did. All I have left is Sherlock. I'm not going to lose that to some posh git who thinks he can waddle his way into my life".

John savored the look of surprise on the man's face. He then turned and marched off, wiping the tear that fell from his eye.

0oxOOxo0

By the time John entered his dorm, he was tired. He could just cave in on his bed, and sleep till the end of his days.

But when John saw Sherlock standing by the window, his heart stopped. Sherlock had silent tears falling down his cheeks. John had the urge to go up to him and hug him. John stood there looking at Sherlock.

"I heard about Harry. John I'm so so sorry, I'm also sorry about my insufferable brother. He said 'he had no idea that this was a bad situation', but ignore that; he always had bad timing".

John whipped his head upon at the word 'brother'. John had just realized that he had punched Sherlock's elder brother. 'There goes the Christmas Dinners', John sarcastically thought.

"Sherlock, I'm not sorry about punching your brother, he bloody deserved it. He even thought that he had the nerve to ask for information about you, he even offered to pay me for it"!

"John, My brother has problems when it comes to socializing, like me. All he ever does is snog the hell out of his gross boyfriend and stuff his face in cake", Sherlock said seriously, and then gave John a lopsided smile.

John burst into a fit of giggles. Only Sherlock could make him giggle like that on such occasions.

John went over to Sherlock and gave him a big hug, not ever wanting to let go. Sherlock wrapped his long arms around John and buried his nose in John's neck while John rested his head along Sherlock's warm chest.

"Sherlock, sleep in my bed, just hold me while I sleep? I know that you rarely sleep and eat, but just do this for me"? John really hoped that he didn't sound like a downright creep.

"Anything for you John, anything", Sherlock said as he broke the hug and gave John a sweet kiss on top of his blond hair.

John changed into his pajamas in the restroom as Sherlock did the same in their room. John came out to see Sherlock in his bed, snuggling one of his jumpers. John walked over to his bed and slipped in.

Sherlock moved so he could get his arms around John. John snuggled close to Sherlock's warm chest, loving the sweet smell of peppermint and Sherlock.

"I really do love you, Sherlock", John mumbled into Sherlock's chest.

"I love you too, John, you have no idea", Sherlock said as he planted another kiss on John's head. John turned so he could speak directly to Sherlock.

"I have Cason in my medicine class", John stopped as Sherlock tensed.

"He said that he was fine with being 'friends'. I hope it's alright with you that I play rugby with him. He really is a nice tea-", John was interrupted by Sherlock.

"Do you find him attractive", Sherlock looked deep into John's eyes.

"A little, but that's not the point. I don't love him. I could never love someone like love you, Sherlock".

"I know John, sleep", Sherlock whispered.

_Bang_

John poked his head up from the heavy covers. The clock read 3:08am. John wondered what the noise was when it happened again.

_Bang _

John felt something move over his leg. John panicked; he then remembered that Sherlock was in his bed. John decided to fall back asleep as the radiated heat from Sherlock's chest welcomed him into a deep slumber.

Sherlock woke up first and looked directly to the short blond snuggling up to his chest, whimpering. Sherlock propped himself on his elbows as John whimpered again and moved under to the spot Sherlock was occupying, giving John more of Sherlock's heat.

Sherlock chuckled and moved back down to hug John. He remembered that it was the weekend; he wished that he and John could stay here all day, consuming each other's body heat and love.

John was fully awake by the time Sherlock got up. John didn't want to get up, but he really didn't have a choice.

When the boy's got dressed (John in his Eton Rugby shirt and jeans while Sherlock was in his tight purple shirt and black pants), they went to get breakfast.

Sherlock pulled John into a window seat and told John to stay there. John noticed Sherlock wander off to get them their breakfast.

James Moriarty sat across the table in front of John. John just simply said "Hey".

James looked at him with fake astonishment. "He talks! Oh, GOOD. I was just wondering if you would go for a walk later, with me. Oh, and you can bring your darling Sherlock along if you wish. I personally would love to see how jealous he can be when someone else takes his possessions, and turns them into theirs", James finished with a wink.

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm not interested, and I never will be. You better get moving if you don't want to be kicked out of that chair…Actually stay, I would love to see that", John said with a playful smirk.

"John, you will be mine, even if I have to kidnap you and brain wash you. You will be MINE and you and your precise Sherlock won't have a say about it. I don't know what makes you so special, but I will find out for myself. You are beautiful, and you deserve someone who can actually love you back". James got up and went up the stairs.

Sherlock came back with a small smile and two apples. "Ms. Hudson said she would give us at least an apple, we were late for breakfast after all.

Sherlock didn't seem to notice that someone had just threatened John, so John stepped in.

"Sherlock, James came up to me and demanded that I go on a walk with him later. I have no say in it too. Can you come with me"? John really didn't want to be alone with James; he scares the crap out of John.

"Of course John, I wouldn't let you go anywhere alone, especially if you will be with James. He wants you John, in every meaning of the word. I don't know why, but I'm not going to let you go. Your mine, I-" Sherlock was interrupted by John.

"I'm not some damsel in distress Sherlock! I can take care of myself; I have been since I was six! I'm not some kind of possession to be owned, or taken", John said trying to calm himself.

Sherlock looked ashamed; he didn't mean it like that.

"John, when I say you're mine, I mean it like nobody can take you from me. You are my life; I can't afford to lose you". With that, Sherlock got up and left through the door.

Authors Note- Things are just about to get 'Fun'! Keep Reviewing, Favoriting, and following!

**To Come-**

How does Cason really feel about John?

How will the 'Walk' go?

Will John and Sherlock tell people about their relationship? Who?

When will MYSTRADE come in?!(Soon ;D)

Stay tuned! Give me feedback, and idea's :D

Lemony P.


	15. Walking with Jealousy

Brining Daylight Back

Chapter 14

Disclaimer~ Not Mine.

Warning- Major Jealousy and angst ahead!

"_John, when I say your mine, I mean it like nobody can take you from me. You are my life; I can't afford to lose you". With that, Sherlock got up and left through the door._

John glanced out the door that Sherlock just slammed. He really didn't think he did anything wrong, all he did was inform Sherlock that he had a creepy admirer.

John slowly got up out of his chair and left to go find Sherlock. John planned what he was going to say when he does. John walked down the steps and looked left and right. John spotted Sherlock instantly; Sherlock was across the sidewalk leaning up on a tree. John's blood boiled when he saw James and Cason talking to Sherlock.

"What is Cason doing with James", John whispered to himself.

James pointed at John and turned to stalk away from Sherlock. John decided to go over to see what the 'biz' was. Cason smiled warmly when he saw John, and said casually 'Hey John".

Sherlock looked abruptly at Cason and scoffed.

"Don't 'Hey John' John, Cason. We all know that you wish to be more that comrades, and you find him very attractive. You know that he is with me and accept it, but you don't like it". Sherlock said as he beamed.

Cason looked mortified. He had his mouth wide open and his green eyes blazing.

"Like you would think that. Why would you say that? Just to embarrassed me, and ruin my friendship with John? How do you think that John would feel if he didn't have at least one _sane_ friend?! Because John deserves way better that you Sherlock Holmes. I'm not that I'm good enough for John, or am I saying that John wants me, because he doesn't, and I respect that. But you can't go around and tell him lies about me. Sure, you broke my heart, but that doesn't mean that I'm aiming to break yours too, but that's impossible, because YOU DON'T HAVE ONE"! Cason stormed off before John could apologize for what Sherlock said. John felt really bad about what happened, and turned his anger on Sherlock.

"Why would you say that? You always do this; you aim for blood because you don't think that anybody cares. What you don't know is that I care. I bloody care about my friends, and when you accuse them of something that is clearly incorrect. Cason had eyes on me first, but I'm not something that ANYBODY can claim".

"John, what I said-", Sherlock was about to say.

"No, you don't have to say sorry to me, but you have to say sorry to Finlan".

"Finlan? Who the heck is that"?

"Its Cason's last name, why don't you know that?"?

Sherlock rested his fingers on his temples. "I must have deleted that".

"Deleted? What, his last name"?

"John, my brain works like a hard drive, I can store important information, and delete it whenever I choose".

"Sherlock, I know all about your massive intellect, but instead of studying bloody hands and brains, study human emotions, and learn to show them"!

And with that, John clenched his hands and walked off. John was on his way back to their dorm rooms, when a peppy blond girl walked up to John and put her arm around John's playfully. Sherlock didn't like that at all. He didn't like how she looked at him, or how he looked back at her. By the way John was being shy, Sherlock deduced that he didn't know her, but his body language said that he was comfortable with her.

Sherlock felt a pang of jealousy swirl up in the pit of his stomach; He didn't like HIS JOHN with other people, let alone with a stupid girl.

Sherlock was about to make his way over to them and 'give her a piece of his mind', when he saw John being walked away from the scene, and with James Moriarty.

Authors note~ Review!


	16. Getting the Real Feeling

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 15

Disclaimer- Not here.

_Sherlock was about to make his way over to them and 'give her a piece of his mind', when he saw John being walked away from the scene, and with James Moriarty._

By the way John's body language was responding to Moriarty, he was comfortable with him. Sherlock stopped in his tracks, staring at them walk away.

They may as well have been holding hands because while they were walking, their shoulders brushed. Sherlock was about to call out to John, or at least jog up to catch them, but he thought that John should have some time alone. But that didn't mean that John would be totally helpless if something were to happen. Sherlock whipped his phone out and called the one person who would help him without a moment's notice.

0oxOOxo0

"And what do I owe the pleasure"?

"Tedious. I give you permission to stalk John Watson", Sherlock said dully.

"Why? Is he in immediate danger"?

"He is with James Moriarty; do you know who he is"?

"My men will be there pronto, unnoticed".

Sherlock just scoffed as a goodbye, he rarely said thank you. If he was going to say it to anybody, it would be John.

Sherlock decided that he should just experiment with the head in the fridge in his dorm (he was surprised, John hasn't noticed yet and when he did he would freak), but Sherlock liked to creep out John, because he got to cuddle with him after.

0oxOOxo0

Meanwhile, John was at the courtyard with James Moriarty. He honestly didn't remember even walking there. Next thing he was on the same bench that he and Cason had been on, watching the sunset. John wished he was with Cason instead of this creep. John was starting to get light headed. He didn't feel like that before. He wondered if it were something he ate, but all he had was an apple and a bottle of water. John was about to think of a alternate solution, when something attacked his lips.

James Moriarty was kissing him. Bloody hell! He couldn't do anything but wait for the dread to be over. John ended the kiss with a quick pull of his head, not wanting to get seen, and not wanting to get kissed by anyone except Sherlock (maybe Cason). James gave John a cheek to cheek grin, like he knew something about John that he didn't. James then leaned over and gave John a protective bear hug as he whispered in the blonds' ear.

"Your mine and I will fight for you Johnnyboy. You're all that matters to me. If I can't have you, nobody can. Keep that in mind while you go back to your boyfriend and sleep in his so called 'protective' arms. I can give you more of a life, and more love that Sherlock Holmes has open for you. Remember John, he likes you as an experiment, nothing else. I would never do that to you. He just wants something to do, and you're the closet entertainment that there is, after all you are his roommate. But I can change that, and I will Johnnyboy. Oh no no no, Johnny, for us", James said looking back at John with his chocolate brown eyes. John really didn't know what to do. Here was James Moriarty declaring his obsessive interest in John. Cason FInlan wanting John to be more that his friend of teammate. And Sherlock Holmes wanting John to be his everything. John really was an unnecessary boy magnet at his new school, what was next? His entire rugby team?

James got up and said "I put some an Ecstasy pill in your water bottle while I was conversing with you this morning. You were busy drooling over Cason Finlan. See you very soon John, love ya"! James got up and skipped over towards the lake, out of John's sight. John stayed on the bench and took out his phone from his pocket. _John, have a nice walk with James. Stay safe –SH_ John didn't have to think twice about what he was going to say. _It would have been WAY better if you were there to punch James when he snogged me –John_ Sherlock nearly dropped his phone in the Lysergic acid. He did WHAT -SH John laughed at the text, he loved making Sherlock jealous.

_Yup, had his lips all over me, and you weren't there to break his stuffy little nose –John_

Sherlock was out the door and around the corner in a flash; he decided that he would make Mycroft pay for this later.

_Where are you? Courtyard, of course. Tedious -SH_

John didn't feel like texting back, he was still angry at Sherlock for speaking to Cason the way he did. John still had feelings for Cason; John just couldn't identify them quite yet. He liked him more that a friend, and didn't mind kissing him, but it just felt right with Sherlock. John spotted Sherlock instantly walking fast with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Where is James? I'll take you up on the offer to 'relocate' his nose", Sherlock said angrily.

**Authors**** Note~** Thanks for the reviews and Follows! Keep it up, I don't mind. :) Feel free to give me feedback on this, because I still have a couple ideas, but they need judgment. Thanks!

**To Come-**

MYSTRADE!(Next Chapter)

Will John tell SHerlock about how he really feels about Cason?

How far is James willing to go for John?

How does Sherlock really feel about John?

Stay Tuned! ;D

Lemony P.


	17. Right Hooks

Brining Daylight Back

Chapter 16

**Warning**- Major Angst

"_Where is James? I'll take you up on the offer to 'relocate' his nose", Sherlock said angrily._

John smiled up at Sherlock; he was unbelievably blissful that Sherlock was here. "I dunno, He went towards the lake and walked down the trail. Why didn't you come with me? I thought you were going to. But I thought that you…I don't know, were mad at me for' something".

"John, I will punch him into next week. How dare him. HOW DARE HIM. I will kill him, no; I'll make Mycroft do it. Did you really think that I would let you go anywhere near James unprotected?

"I called up Mycroft to send in someone to watch you. I bet that my dearest brother forgot, he is probably stuffing his mouth with cake, he does love to do that", Sherlock said angrily.

John patted the bench to the right of him, mentally telling Sherlock to have a seat. John knew that Sherlock needed to cool off. John just didn't want to be the one to offer him comfort. John sighed when Sherlock refused to sit.

"Sherlock, I need you to cool off, you may as well have steam coming out to your ears. I understand that you are mad, after all, someone you hate just snogged your boyfriend but…"Sherlock snapped his head and looked at John with fire in his eyes.

"Is that what you think you are to me? My 'boyfriend'? I don't even care about you! Sure, it helped with all the experiment, but I have never been capable of having a relationship, let alone a real one", Sherlock scoffed and turned his back while John gasped at Sherlock's confession.

John thought that Sherlock understood his boundaries. John didn't want to be some experiment, but according to Sherlock, that's all he ever was. After all the loving kisses and cuddles. None of those warm filled moments meant anything to Sherlock. John felt lightheaded.

"I can't believe you Sherlock, how-…Why? Why would you do this to me? Is this how Cason felt? When you put his heart back together, and ripped it into even SMALLER pieces? Why would you even care? You're just a sociopath that just wants experiments. I trusted you", John said as he stood up and sized up Sherlock. Sherlock may have been taller, but John was muscular.

So when John's fist collided with Sherlock's sharp Cheekbone, it hurt excruciatingly bad. His fist split the skin on Sherlock's cheek as Sherlock doubled over and pulled a hand up to feel his cheek. Sherlock forgot that John played rugby, so John was strong.

"I can't believe that you Sherlock Holmes would sink to that level of stupidity and mess with a broken record. I really with that I could hate you right now, because I want to. But you just had to use me, right? I was the most convenient option, a roommate. I can't believe James was right. I should stick with my real friends". John yelled before he stormed off.

Sherlock sat on the bench and looked down at his hands. 'What did I just do'? Sherlock thought silently. He didn't mean for anything to happen. This is the main reason that Sherlock doesn't 'do sentiment'. It's because he doesn't know how to react to different emotions. Maybe it is better if Sherlock doesn't continue his association with John. But could he do that? He really liked John. Every time he would see John, his heart would flutter in his chest. He wondered if that was what it was like to be in…

_Love_

John had _loved_ him. Sherlock felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach; he went into deep thought, 'John had said that he loved me, and I rejected my feelings for him. Do I have stronger feelings for him'? Sherlock had no doubt that he did love John, who wouldn't? After all, one girl and three boys' had their eyes out for John. Sherlock froze at a thought.

Would John turn to James or Cason for help, or maybe for a new relationship? If John got involved with either of the two, Sherlock's blood would boil. 'John is HIS, or was his', Sherlock thought angrily.

Sherlock stood up, and decided to get his John Watson back. He walked towards their dorm.

0oxOOxo0

John was walking past the building with his dorm room; he didn't want to see the disappointment that Ms. Hudson would have shown on her face. She really thought that Sherlock and John would be a great couple, but they weren't even a couple. Not really.

John went into the snack shop that was across the road from the courtyard. He really wanted to get drunk and just fall asleep and never wake up. John had never even had a thought about suicide, but it didn't seem that bad to John.

"Suicide is never the answer; I thought you of all people would know that, Johnny".

John whipped around to look into the big, brown eyes of James Moriarty. James wasn't ugly. He was really attractive, but John didn't look at people from the outside and just judge them from there.

"Did you need something? You did that on purpose right? You kissed me to make Sherlock angry, and no one would be there to take the blame and fire, so he gave it to me", John said leaning against the door.

"Johnny, I do everything for a reason, and I want you to work for me, to be at m side, and to love me.

"Oh Johnny, we would be perfect together. I would be your Romeo, right now; my people are changing the documents to our rooms. You're moving to my dorm".

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock was walking up the steps to his dorm house when he saw Ms. Hudson. She looked really angry, as if she knew everything that Sherlock had said to John. Sherlock walked fastly towards the stairs when he heard someone clear their throat.

_Ms. Hudson. _

"Sherlock Holmes! What did you do to drive John away?! He was so…right for you! You were supposed to be there for him"! Ms. Hudson was practically yelling.

"I did NOTHING. It was John who was kissed by James! He cheated on me"! Sherlock knew that that wasn't the truth, but he hid the guilt that was surfacing.

"Sherlock", Ms. Hudson called softly. "He was kissed, but he didn't kiss back right? That's because he loves you, idiot", Ms. Hudson said as she walked up closer to him and patted him on the back.

"Ms. Hudson, do you know where John is"?

"John is gone".

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock didn't believe it. John had said that he would never leave Sherlock.

'_John left. Gone. Poof'. _Sherlock didn't even get a goodbye, just a hard, well deserved punch in the face.

Sherlock ran up the stairs and found his dorm room open. What h didn't expect was for James to be in there, sitting on John's bed...his old bed.

"Oh Shirley, I always get what I want. You won't be seeing John again. Sure, you will have classes with him, but I'm now in every class he is. Heck, even medicine! But that's just so I can protect him from the one boy who still is in my way", James said before he stood up and walked over to Sherlock, about arms length away.

"You broke yet another boy's heart. He was a wreck, convinced that he has no one. But he has ME", James said with a wicked smile.

"Good bye", James paused and added a disgusted face, "Sherlock Holmes".

0oxOOxo0

John didn't want to leave Sherlock, but he didn't want to see him either. He would be ashamed for getting pulled into his web of lies and experiments. John still couldn't believe that Sherlock used him. He thought Sherlock might, just ever so slightly loved him.

But he didn't. He didn't even care about him. Sure he had some kind of spies to watch over John, but he probably didn't want James all over his 'experiment'. John didn't want to move schools; he had just gotten somewhat comfortable. But James wanted to move to London, so John accepted. James was all that he had left, so he really had nothing.

**Authors Note**~Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ;D Don't worry, there will be a John!lock ending, I'm just havong fun and adding time/plot. Follow, Favorite, and review!

**To Come:**

_How will John do in his new School?_**  
**

_How will Sherlock do without John?_

_What lies will James tell John?_

_How will Cason react to what Sherlock did to John? And how will he help?_

Stay Tuned! :)

Lemony Prescott


	18. Being 'Tied Up'

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 17

_John didn't want to leave Sherlock, but he didn't want to see him either. He would be ashamed for getting pulled into his web of lies and experiments. John still couldn't believe that Sherlock used him. He thought Sherlock might, just ever so slightly loved him. But he didn't. He didn't even care about him. Sure he had some kind of spies to watch over John, but he probably didn't want James all over his 'experiment'. John didn't want to move schools; he had just gotten somewhat comfortable. But James wanted to move to London, so John accepted. James was all that he had left, so he really had nothing._

John went back to his old dorm house to say goodbye to Molly and Ms. Hudson. He would really miss Ms. Hudson, and their similarities. But he really didn't want to leave Cason. Cason understood what others didn't. Cason was like a brother to him; he didn't like being an orphan.

John opened the door to the dorm house only to see nothing. The lights were off. John hadn't ever seen the house this dark.

_*Thump*_

John had only heard the screams of Ms. Hudson before his world went black.

0oxOOxo0

John woke up tied to a chair. The blonds' head was absolutely pounding. He tested the restraints; no luck. John opened his eyes to see if he could notice even the slightest movement. He noticed instantly that there was a pair of eyes staring right into his frightened ones.

'Who are you"? John managed without squeaking. "Whatever it is you want, I probably don't have it! I was just going to say goodbye to-…What did you do to Ms. Hudson? I heard her scream. If you hurt her, even the slightest mark, I will just so happen to-"

"To what? Your pretty 'tied up' now", the woman said. "But don't worry deary, I'm after your boyfriend, James Moriarty. He is quite fond of you. You're like his little damsel in distress; James can get so sentimental about his possessions-"John instantly interrupted her.

"I am NOT a pet or a possession! Why does everyone think that they can just own me"? John was getting rather angry now.

"Apologies, my name is Irene Adler, and I wish to be in business with James".

"Why did you come here"?

Because I knew that you would be here. James would be here any second now. Were you the boy that Sherlock Holmes played"?

John was glad that it was dark, so she couldn't see the blush that crept up John's cheeks at the mention of Sherlock's name.

"You must have a mistake", John said hollowly.

"Oh Shirley, you have been quiet this whole convocation, is John Watson the same boy that you played"? Irene asked him with too much amusement.

"Yes", Sherlock said, he sounded truly broken-hearted.

"Why would you say that"? John was seething with anger.

Just as Sherlock opened his mouth, the door opened widely and James Moriarty stepped in with a three piece suit.

"Sorry to break up the chat Irene, but I would like to have my boyfriend back", James said.

"Oh darling, always so dramatic, you can have him back when we are done with our business, right James"?

"I don't want to help you, your giving Johnny rope burns on his legs", James said as he turned on the light switch.

"John has been such a companion, I wouldn't wind keeping him", Irene said as she ran a hand over his smooth blond hair.

"Get your hand off him, or I'll happily cut it off", James threatened slickly.

"James, you don't scare me. I'll let him go, but you must leave this instant".

John suddenly interrupted, "What about Ms. Hudson and Sherlock? You have to let them go too", John said shaking his head.

"The old lady is in the closet and the boy with the curly hair is in the corner".

James walked forward and inspected John's current state. James then put a hand in front of Irene, telling her to give him the key to the handcuffs on John's wrists. Irene gave the key to him effortlessly.

James took John's hand in his and left without a goodbye or a look to Sherlock's shocked face.

**Authors Note~** I know, Where is the John!lock?! This is just the beginning of the plot, making as to why James hates Sherlock. :) Review, Favorite and Follow! Thank you to the guest reviewers!

**What is to come**?

_-Will James and John really go to London? _

_-What will Sherlock do?_

_-How will Cason react?_

_-__How will Cason react to what Sherlock did to John? And how will he help?_

**_Stay Tuned :)_**

**__**_Lemony Prescott_


	19. Lovesick

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 18

**Warning**_- _Smoking and slight drug use

_James took John's hand in his and left without a goodbye or a look to Sherlock's shocked face._

James was practically dragging John by his hand down the sidewalk. John had no idea why he should bother with all these evil geniuses that kept on surrounding him. He just wanted to know what was so special about a normal, ordinary boy like John.

"Johnny, the plan is to hop on the next plane to London. The next plane leaves in five minutes, so if you would walk faster, I would appreciate it", said James sarcastically.

"Sorry James, I would have known if you actually told me to speed up instead of dragging me"!

James stopped and reached down to his blank pants pocket. He had reached for his phone when a black car rolled up next to John.

John instantly panicked; he really didn't want to get abducted for a second time tonight.

James looked up at the car and then to John's pale face from the moonlight.

"Don't worry Johnny; it's one of my cars. Hop in and we wouldn't have to bicker about who was 'dragging' who", James said with a smile.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock was currently being slowly untied by Ms. Hudson. Irene was standing in the corner watching. Sherlock felt a little lightheaded under her observant eye sight. Sherlock was finally freed from his bonds and stood up, running his hands over his purple shirt to straighten it up.

"You love him, don't you Shirley? Do you think that the feeling is returned? Or has it been replaced with a hollow feeling? He really looked happy to see James, was it just because he was tied up? Or maybe he has developed feelings for James? After all, you told him that he was just another toy to play with. Do you think he will ever forgive you? I'll leave you to your deductions", Irene said as she walked out the door.

Ms. Hudson stared at him in awe. "How could you? You know that John loves you, but you just told him off because he was there? Do know what I think"?

"Of course Ms. Hudson", Sherlock said with a slight smirk.

"Don't you talk to me like that young man! What I think is that you don't deserve a nice boy like John. He will find someone who loves him, and will take care of him. And John won't be forced to be with that person"! Ms. Hudson was absolutely _Fuming_.

"Right, so I'll just go upstairs, because that person you described is not me", Sherlock said as he turned to go upstairs; he stopped when he felt Ms. Hudson grab his arm.

"Sherlock dear, you are. You just don't see it yet. John has never smiled the way he does with you", Ms. Hudson said with a sigh, she turned around and went to her room that was around the corner.

Sherlock moved when the door to her room closed. He decided that he would sleep in John's bed because the sheets still smelled like 'John'.

0oxOOxo0

Before John knew it, he was on a plane to London. He didn't really care anymore. He would just go along with James as if he really was a pet. James sat right next to him, their hands interlink. James was asleep and left John to suffer his thoughts.

John had wondered what Sherlock would tell everybody. They had been in each other's pocket since day one. He also wondered what he would tell Cason. He really hoped that Cason would punch John in his face. Cason should know what John was going through. John picked up his phone from the small table in front of him to see if he has Cason's number. Sure enough, there was a contact that was marked _Cason Finlan. _John started to text right away.

_Did you hear? –JW_

John didn't expect to hear back from Finlan at this hour, but then he heard a_ Ping._

_No, what happened? Do you need help or something? You know I'm always willing to give you a hug, no matter how far you are –Cason_

John held in a giggle, he really loved Cason's harmless flirting.

_Try London, on a plane right now actually –JW_

_WHAT. –Cason_

_Sherlock used me as an experiment. I'm sorry but you were right –JW_

_Damn, I'm so sorry John; you don't tell me that you're sorry. So why are you on a plane to London? –Cason_

_I'm with James. He is all that I had left except for you –JW_

_Define 'with James', because you could do so much better. Plus James is a downright creep –Cason_

_James addresses me as his 'boyfriend', but I never said that I was –JW_

_You better write to me every day, you hear Watson? Some day we will make up for all the time lost, and the rugby games we will lose without you. What am I supposed to tell the team? –Cason_

_I have to go, tell them what you want to –JW_

Back in Eton, Cason was debating on texting John three single words that John really needed to hear, but decided against it.

John put his phone down and snuggled up to James, not knowing why.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock woke up in the middle of the night to a nightmare. It was about John going to war. Sherlock got up from John's bed and went to his shoebox to get a cigarette. Sherlock liked to smoke but he had to do it in the restroom while running a shower to be safe about the smell.

Sherlock decided that he should smoke outside at his favorite rooftop. Sherlock had wanted to show John the rooftop, but only because he had thought that John would like the sight of all the lights from town lighting up the sky.

Sherlock slipped on his black shoes and silently slipped out the door and down the stairs, still carrying the box of cigarettes and a lighter. He picked the lock on the door and made sure that the alarm wouldn't sound.

He was out the door in no time and climbing up the stairs outside of the ice cream parlor. When he got to the roof he sat in the chair that Sherlock had planted just for himself. Sherlock was lost in thought about John. He wondered if John missed him, or if he has even thought of him. He highly doubted that John would ever love him after what he had done to the blond. He wondered if he would ever see John again. After fifty-nine seconds, Sherlock came up with a solution that he didn't like. He lit up a cigarette and smoked.

**Authors Note- **Just thought that I should update real quick. ;D

Lemony Prescott


	20. Priorities

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 19

_Disclaimer- Not mine_

_Mystrade Finally!_

_He wondered if he would ever see John again. After fifty-nine seconds, Sherlock came up with a solution that he didn't like. He lit up a cigarette and smoked_.

John woke up to a tug on his jumper. He squinted through his sleepy eyes to look at Jim and his cheeky smile.

"Johnny, it's time to shine! We have landed in London, well we had waited a couple hours after we landed for you to get your beauty sleep, but you don't need it".

John smiled at that. It showed that James at least had respect for John.

"Thanks James", John frowned when he remembered who he slept on. "I didn't drool on your shoulder did I", John said as he blushed furiously.

"Oh Johnny, you didn't. You look appealing when you're beet red", James said with a smirk.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock was walking down to through the courtyard to the lake, remembering memories. He wished that he had never met John Watson. Life would have been so much easier! He wouldn't get this despairing ache in his heart whenever he heard the name 'John'. That was the name that had been buzzing around during class. Sherlock's peers wanted to know why both James and John had left the campus.

Sherlock heard someone call his name from behind. Sherlock only walked faster. His name was called at a closer distance and he heard someone running up to him. Sherlock broke into a full sprint, as if it would save his life. Sherlock thought he was on the ball when he felt a tug on him arm, and was toppling down to the grass.

The curly haired boy looked up at the bright sky to see his brother and his boyfriend DI Gregory Lestrade. Sherlock was looking for reasons on how his brother had managed to catch up to him. He came up with steroids.

"What do you want? I was just on my way to-"Sherlock was cut off by Greg.

"You had better tell me what you have done to chase off John. Mycroft told me all about you two, and how John was so right for you, but you just chose to drive him away. How"? Greg had a look of confusion on his face.

"I used him, he was just a pawn in my game, nothing more", Sherlock said as if he was trying to reassure himself.

"We both know that's not true. The last case I had with you I came up to your dorm. You two were snuggling up to each other, a man could tell".

Greg turned to look at his boyfriend Mycroft. He had a sickened face on.

"Gregory, we don't need the details. Fact is that my dear poor dear brother is brokenhearted", Mycroft said with a posh face on.

"What do you want us to do Sherlock? Why would you tell John that", Lestrade asked.

The truth was that Sherlock just said it to hurt John. After all, John had just been snogged by his foe, James Moriarty.

"Give me details on John's condition and pictures. That won't be that hard because with Mycroft being the British government and all-"

"Good God, I hold a MINOR position in the British government, may I ask who John is with"?

Sherlock scoffed, "James Moriarty". Mycroft paled instantly.

0oxOOxo0

John and James were strolling down the streets of London, hand in hand. John couldn't help but wish that it were Sherlock that he was with, but Sherlock didn't give a crap about John. John still felt like his heart was hollow, as if Sherlock had owned it. John slightly shook his head back and forth, not wanting James to deduce what or who

But it didn't help when he received a text from none other than Mycroft Holmes. John made sure that James wasn't watching him for when he took his hand out of the dark haired boy's and retrieved his phone. He opened the text straight away.

_Do you trust James? Don't. –M_

_Why shouldn't I? I don't have anybody to lean against except for him –JW_

_You still have me and Sherlock. Not to mention Gregory, my boyfriend -M _

_Sherlock is anything BUT trustworthy. Gregory? –JW_

_No, my dear brother just said that to make you mad. He is devastated. Come back to Eton and the rugby team, your classes and your lovesick roommate. –M_

_No, it would take Sherlock to confess his 'lovesick-ness' to me –JW_

_Lovesick-ness isn't a proper word John, just thought you should know –SH_

John nearly fainted from the signature on the last text that he got. James looked at John with worried eyes. John just offered him a sympathetic smile.

_What do you want –JW_

_You. –SH_

_No. I'm not some kind of toy –JW_

_Do you love him? –SH_

_Who? James? –JW_

_Who else? –SH_

_Not like how I loved you –JW_

_Do you still love me? Because I still love you –SH_

_Sherlock, you said I was nothing. You said it like I didn't mean anything to you. Am I worthless? –JW_

_Never John. You're my heart; do you know how hollow my heart feels without you? –SH_

_Yeah, actually I do –JW_

_Come Back? –SH_

_I'll think about it. Love you –JW_

_I love you too. –SH_

John felt a warm flutter in his heart, but turned to ice as he saw James reading the screen, with a angry look on his face.

**Authors Note~** Thanks for reading! This is where the plot starts to get 'FUN'. Give me feedback (Review) Favorite and Follow!

**What is to come-**

_What will James do to John?_

_What will Sherlock do when he doesn't hear back from John?_

_How will Mycroft help?_

**Stay Tuned~**

_Lemony Prescott_

**y Prescott**


	21. There's always a Catch

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 19

_John felt a warm flutter in his heart, but turned to ice as he saw James reading the screen, with an angry look on his face._

Sherlock tossed and turned in his bed. He hadn't heard back from John. Sherlock really hoped that it was from John's phone battery. He hoped that John hadn't changed his mind during his absence that day. The last text that Sherlock received from John was this morning, and John said that he would call or text Sherlock later.

John said that he had loved Sherlock. Sherlock deduced that John has been with James, he just didn't know how far it has gotten. If he finds out that James even slightly touched John in the wrong way, he would kill James.

Sherlock jumped out of his bed, and looked at the closed door. He wanted to know what John was doing, now. Sherlock zoomed out the door and down the stairs. He would go to Mycroft for help, just because Mycroft said he would in this situation.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and looked around. All he could see were couples hand in hand walking about. Sherlock spied for his brother and Greg when he saw it. It was John. HIS John strapped to a chair with a gun pointed at his head.

0oxOOxo0

**~Three hours earlier~**

_John opened his mouth to explain the last text but James cut him off with a hand._

_"Johnny, I don't need you to explain. I know you still love him, but you just don't realize that he used you. He is probably born and still wants to use you. You were only an experiment. I could make you so much more", James paused and looked at John with his bottomless eyes._

_"What do you mean when you say that he used me? I believe him when he says that he loves me. I trust his judgment more that I trust you're…anything"! John said and winced at his sudden outburst._

_James was surprised. He had ceased to make the blond angry, he decided of how he would punish John._

_"You see John, your mine. You're my pet and I can do anything I want to and you have no say whatsoever. There are a lot of people who would love to kill me, including Shirley. _

_"They will try to go after my weakness. Johnny you are my world. I am not going to lose to anybody when it comes to you, even if I'm dead, because if I can't have you, nobody will! If I have to die, I'm dragging you down with me because I love you so much! You have no idea how sentiment works, and neither does Shirley. You will stay with me, if you ever have to choose, you will choose me. If you disobey, everybody will die! Sarah, Ms. Hudson, Sherlock and Gregory will be shot by my many snipers. But you…Oh Johnny you will be my bodyguard. You will be with me all hours of the day. Comprendo"?_

_John looked at James with huge eyes. He couldn't be serious. First it was possessiveness, and then it was creepiness, and now its blackmail. John wasn't going too even ask Moriarty as to how he knew Sarah. So John just merely nodded, not trusting his voice._

_ James took John's arm roughly and hugged him lovingly, and then dragged him to the dark car up ahead. James then talked to driver in some different language. The large man nodded and started to drive off into the dark._

_John had forgotten that he told Sherlock that he would talk to him later, so he felt around for his phone. His phone wasn't on him. John mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. John chuckled silently as he wondered about what Sherlock would say about John being so wreck less. James probably pick pocketed him when he got his goodbye hug._

_"Oi, stop you're jabbering! You have no idea what I had been through today. But do you, being the pipsqueak you are, want to know what  
I did? I outsmarted Moriarty! We aren't on our way to your new posh school; we are on the way back to Eton! Do you know why? Well we are planning to kill Jim Moriarty", the driver said in loud whispers, spit flying everywhere._

_John wondered why the driver said 'Jim' instead of James. John decided that he would ask James later. But what John did know was that if what the driver said was true, that Jim would die, John just knew that James would drag John down with him._

**Present Time**

John was currently waiting for James to arrive to either rescue him of put him out of his misery. John was yet bound to a chair with a gag around his mouth. He could feel the pressure of a blunt object, but John was training to be in the army; it wasn't that hard to detect it was a gun.

John heard footsteps and truthfully hoped it was Mycroft. Mycroft was the only (somewhat) sane person in his world, except for Greg. John trusted the judgment of the elder Holmes', and wou-…the force from the painful pressure from the gun tugged John out of thought.

"What are you doing here? And why do you have one of the students tied to a chair at gunpoint"? John would recognize the voice anywhere.

_James bloody Moriarty_

"Er, are you Moriarty? A'cause I need to meet a Jim Moriarty here. Who are you"? The thug holding the gun asked idiotically.

"My name is James, but my business name is Jim", James said as he tilted his head to the right and finished with a grin and a giggle.

"My name is Jim Moriarty, you threatened my John, prepare to die", James said as a gun went off, and the thug fell to the ground with a thud.

John leaped out of the chair and into James's arms as he laughed in joy. John just didn't recognize Sherlock's gasp of surprise.

_**IMPORTANT**_

**Authors Note~** Ok, so I will start updating twice a week with about 3-6k entries. Review, Favorite and Follow!


	22. Surprise

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 20

Disclaimer- Not Mine.

_John leaped out of the chair and into James's arms as he laughed in joy. John just didn't recognize Sherlock's gasp of surprise._

John whipped around, still in James's arms. Sherlock had a look of utter shock and discontent. John opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately. He didn't know what to say.

"I came to help you John", Sherlock paused and looked at James's smirking face. "But it looks like you got all the help you wanted", Sherlock then turned around and walked down the stairs and across the sidewalk.

John watched Sherlock as his heart tore to little pieces. That was not supposed to happen. John earnestly hoped that Sherlock was watching the whole time. It would look really bad in John if he had willingly hugged James. But John did willingly hug Jim, so what was the problem?

James softly murmured 'John', and John turned around in James's long arms.

"Did you do that on purpose? You knew that I could be seen from his building, so why did you do that"?

James could tell that John was getting angry, he remembered John's outburst and how he couldn't control himself. Jim also remembered how he liked John's dark side.

"I did it because Sherlock doesn't care about YOU", Jim roared.

John didn't hesitate to punch James. He heard a satisfying crunch when his fist collided with James's nose. John smirked at Jim's pain.

"Your name isn't even 'James' is it Jim? I don't know why I even bother anymore", John was walking away just as he heard Jim whimper.

Only my loved ones call me James. My business name is Jim. I thought that you could have been… never mind, I was wrong. I thought that you could have been with me, because I care John. I really want you in all ways achievable. You are absolutely extraordinary. You are my puzzle and I won't give you up, not yet. Call me whatever you want to", James said with a sigh. John looked absolutely mortified because he had just punched this emotional wreck in the nose.

"James I-", John was cut off by James's sweet smile.

"Go talk to your precise Sherlock, we'll talk later. Tell Sherlock that I will be seeing him, and I am more than willing to fight for your loyalties", James walked up to John and gave him a quick peck on the blonds' lips. "I really do love you John", James whispered in John's ear.

After John watched James leave, he whipped out his phone and called Mycroft.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock stormed off to the rugby field. He needed to talk to Cason about John and James's relationship because it wasn't right. The rugby teams were practicing; Sherlock spotted Cason immediately. Cason was told by a fellow teammate that Sherlock was waiting for him. Cason jogged towards Sherlock with a frown plastered on his face.

Right when Finlan caught up with Sherlock, Sherlock opened his mouth but closed it after he felt something hard collide with his cheek, yet again.

"That was for breaking Watson, Holmes. How could you do that to him? I thought we went over this. You can't just toy with people like that"!

Sherlock looked at Cason as if he was confused. "When did you get to talk to him"?

"He was texting me on his way to London", Cason said as he blushed at the memory.

Sherlock noticed the blush and put the pieces together.

"You flirted with John who was an emotional wreck"?! Sherlock had failed to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Need I remind you who made him an emotional wreck"?! Cason was really aggravated now.

"I didn't come over here to get yelled at; James loves John and their here, at Eton. I saw John, he was tied up and at gunpoint and I went to help him. By the time I got there, John was in James's arms affectingly and the thug was dead. I lead to believe that Jim's people will take care of the thug, but John was being used as bait. But why did they kidnap John? Because John loves Jim, even if it is slight. The abductors know that Jim doesn't have anybody except for John, so they take him and use him against Jim". Sherlock beamed at his sudden conclsion.

Cason's face paled. He couldn't begin to imagine John in that position. He really had some 'matters' to discuss with John.

"Where is John now?"

"I left him with Jim," Sherlock said plainly.

"Why the hell would you do that? John is probably freaking out now!"

"John has already chosen Jim, I don't see why that accusation is logic-"

"You better not say logical! Jesus Sherlock, I expect better from you", John said as Sherlock whipped around to face the blond with wide eyes.

"John I-", Sherlock began quietly.

"No. Did you ever think that I would choose him after all that we had been through? No. I don't think so. I Love you, you ignorant idiot. But James told me to warn you that he will 'fight for my loyalties'. Do you have any idea what that means?"

John looked up at Sherlock and realized that Sherlock's eyes were watering. John murmured "Oh Sherlock", and stepped closer to the curly haired boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sherlock draped his own arms around John and pulled the blond close. John rested his head on Sherlock's warm chest right on his heart and gave a muffled hum. Sherlock burrowed his nose in John's sandy hair and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a while until John backed up and looked at Sherlock's red eyes. John looked around to see who Sherlock was talking to before he came; Cason was long gone.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock and John made their way up to Sherlock's dorm when they heard a crash coming from inside their dorm. John moved swiftly in front of Sherlock defensively. Sherlock looked at John in awe; nobody had ever even cared to defend or help him, except for Mycroft.

Sherlock was about to object when the door opened. John gasped and grabbed for Sherlock, who had a look of utter bewilderment.

**Authors** Note~ _I know, I'm starting the new updating system tomorrow. I just love Chillhangers!_

_**What is to come?**_

What could make Sherlock bewildered? What is it?

What will Jim do to 'woo' John?

Where is Cason off to?

How will John settle back in? What will Mycroft have to say about John's relationship with Jim?

_Stay tuned!_

_Lemony Prescott_


	23. Practice'

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

John instantly leaped to the slobbery mess that was being made by the puppy on the floor. John squealed and hopped to play with the bulldog puppy currently rolling around, its ears flopping. The dog leaped onto John's lap and started to climb up his chest so he could lick John's face, only reaching his chin. Sherlock walked in and paled. He saw something kissing John; not good. Sherlock felt a pang of jealousy towards the pup.

'_The puppy is on John's lap, obviously attracted to John; no surprise there. Nevertheless, the bulldog puppy is on John's lap. That is MY spot',_ Sherlock thought, anger showing on his face. John looked up to look at Sherlock, and frowned.

John looked down at the slobbering mess currently on his lap. John made a frown and picked up the drooling dog from his lap, making the bulldog's floppy head level to John's blond head. John had managed to look deeply into the pup's eyes for ten seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Sherlock's frown deepened. He was jealous. Jealous of this mutt, that had managed to wiggle its way back into John's lap, licking at the blonds' ankles.

John wiped his tears from the giggles and picked up the dog once more, but standing up to put the dog in Sherlock's face.

"Tell me that this face won't make you laugh?" Sherlock pouted, he was not talking to John. John grunted an 'ok' and put the puppy down, and straightened up to get a better look at Sherlock. Sherlock looked like a six year old, with his scowl and his arms crossed. But what gave him away to John were his pouted lips.

"Sherlock, why are you pouting-", John thought for a second and concluded "are you jealous of a puppy"? John started to softly laugh which only made Sherlock's scowl deepen.

John sat on the floor in front of Sherlock and hugged Sherlock's clothed legs.

"Sherlock bloody Holmes, do you really think that being jealous over a dog is worth it? I love you, you git!"

Sherlock smiled down at John as John hugged his legs. He bent down to give the blond a kiss on his soft, lovely hair.

John stood up and bent to pick up the puppy, which is currently running in circles. John bit back a laugh and turned to Sherlock, who was watching from the floor. Sherlock looked up at John and stuck his tongue out.

"It's me or that", Sherlock exclaimed as he pointed at the bulldog.

"Sherlock, did you really think that I could be able to hide a spunky puppy in our dorm? You might be able to, but I couldn't have a puppy cooped up in here".

"My brother", Sherlock paused as he shook his head, "He and Greg can take care of him. They live in Cardiff at the Holmes' Manor. I'm sure that Greg would love that dog".

"What do you want to name it?" Sherlock wasn't creative; he wasn't good at that stuff.

"What do you think about Gladstone or Bronson"?

Sherlock turned dark at the name Gladstone.

"Why do you want to name a dog after my brother? Is there something going on that I should know? What do you want with him? He is with Greg and won't let him anywhere near you if something is happening", Sherlock said as his grey eyes turned to ice.

"Oi Sherlock, I don't even like your brother, let alone care about him. I only named the names that I thought would fit Jealous much?"

Sherlock blushed and curled his legs up to his torso and wrapped his arms around his lanky legs. "Ignore all of that", He simply said.

"Sherlock I'm not going to leave you. I chose you! I don't know why you have to be jealous about everything!"

"I'm jealous because you are a constant flirt! You are so attractive and you have no idea. I can't stand to see anybody make 'certain eyes' around you! They all want you, but your mine! James got SO close to taking you away from me. He does love you, you know. He will come back for you and I won't be able to take care of you. Cason Finlan also has eyes for you. He hasn't gotten over you; he has always gets the person that he wants. Sarah… I just don't like her, she is boring! You are so interesting, and I'm still trying to figure out what makes you attract my interest! I have never met anybody like you John Watson." Sherlock turned around and huffed, he didn't want John to see all the emotions showing on his face.

John froze and stayed still. He really hoped that that was Sherlock's way of declaring love.

John sighed as he stood up and followed Sherlock. He came from behind the brunette and wound his arms around the lanky waste that Sherlock has. Sherlock turned around in John's arms and hugged the blond back. John rested his head on Sherlock's warm chest and looked up into the cool grey eyes that were peering down back at the deep blue ones. Sherlock smiled and pressed a loving kiss on of John's sandy hair. John was about to plant a kiss on Sherlock's lips when he felt something claw at his leg.

John picked up the bulldog and kissed it on the head instead. Sherlock knew that that Kiss should have been his, so he resolved the situation with a death glare towards the puppy that was currently licking John's wrist.

John noticed the piercing glare towards the puppy, and laughed.

0oxOOxo0

Meanwhile in London, Jim Moriarty was on the verge of throwing the computer in front of him out the window. He was watching the live feed from Sherlock and John's dorm. When he gave the puppy to John, he hoped that Sherlock would act like the heartless sociopath that he is, but he did the exact opposite. Sherlock showed compassion, and John took the bait. As smart as James is, he doesn't believe that Sherlock loves John. Cares? Yes- but he doesn't do feelings. It doesn't add up.

Jim knew that Sherlock will kill for John, and vise versa. But the only problem with Jim and John's relationship was Sherlock, and what Sherlock had felt for John.

But what Jim did know was that John was his, and would be very soon.

0oxOOxo0

**8:13pm The next day**

John was dressed in his rugby uniform and making his way to the field. He was nervous because he had finally got to see Cason, and hoped to be accepted on the team once more.

John reached the field and looked for any sign of life. The team wasn't practicing. He saw a flash of bright- blond hair. There was Cason Finlan sitting on the bench, watching the sunset. John sheepishly walked up to the bench and sat closely by Cason, who still wasn't looking at John. John opened his mouth to announce his reasons for leaving, when Cason turned to John and gave his a brotherly hug.

John responded instantly, he wound his own arms around Cason and hugged back. He rested his head on his back and sighed loudly, like he was relieved that Finlan wasn't mad at him.

"John Watson, never leave us here without a reason. It killed Sherlock and I had no idea what I was going to do. You have no idea how wrong I was about Sherlock; He really cares for you, and I'm very happy for the two of you. But you need to know that I really care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on, choose mine, not James's." Cason pulled back and looked deeply into John's blue eyes with his green ones. Cason decided right then that he was in love with John Watson.

"Watson you- you are my best friend, and I don't want to ruin our relationship, so can you just trust me?" Cason tried to keep his voice from shaking slightly, but he failed.

"Finlan, I trusted you from the moment I saw your beautiful emerald eyes", John blushed deeply as he realized he had said that out loud. He looked down at his hands that were shaking faintly.

Cason leaned forward to try to get John to look up at him, but he was having none of that. So Cason moved his arm so he could tilt John's head up so he could look at John's deep ocean- blue eyes.

"John Watson, I know that you would choose Sherlock over me, so let's make this easier. I do want you, but do you know what Sherlock would do to me if he ever found out that you had feelings for me? His big head would burst with jealousy. He gets possessive over his things. But… Just make sure that you aren't his 'thing', you deserve to be with someone who would let you have some space. Did you know that he is currently hiding behind that tree over there?" Cason pointed to a tree as a mop of Bistre colored hair disappeared from behind the tree. Cason just gave John a charming laugh and leaned up to John and gave him a peck on the cheek and winked at the sandy blond.

"I'll be seeing you John", John just blushed and waved back, ignoring the death glare coming from behind the tree.

**Authors** **Note-**I know, I am having problems with my computer, so I have to write on my Ipad. More updates to come~

_Lemony Prescott_


	24. Bad Luck

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 23

**Warning- **_Under aged drinking, mention of smoking and mild language_

"_I'll be seeing you John", John just blushed and waved back, ignoring the death glare coming from behind the tree_.

Sherlock watched John storm off; he wondered if it was right to spy on the blond. John had managed to get into trouble everywhere he went, so why not?

Sherlock stood up and ran his hands up and down on his deep purple dress shirt. Sherlock had always liked to dress nice and he was sure John didn't mind; the shirt somewhat toned Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock walked off to go and talk to John, he needed to explain to the blond why he was spying on his and Cason's meeting. He didn't like the way Cason was touching John, or the way he was looking at him. He especially didn't like the way he kissed John.

Sherlock was walking to his dorm when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached out to his phone and read the text message. When he saw the number, he's face paled against the moonlight.

_Shirley, you missed something important -M_

_What do you want? -SH_

_You know what I want, and I'm watching him right. Now. –M_

Sherlock's blood ran cold; he was sprinting towards their dorm, hoping that John was alright.

_If you ever so slightly laid a single finger on him… -SH_

_I'm not even at Eton; you're getting slow –M_

_You are watching him? There are cameras in our dorm? HOW? –SH_

_Don't you remember? Ask him –M_

Sherlock didn't feel like responding. He was making his way up the stairs, every step he took was a step closer to John.

Sherlock burst into the room to see John sleeping in Sherlock's bed, nuzzling the pillow that smelled like _Sherlock_. Sherlock saw the puppy on his bed; he just then remembered that they had found a bulldog puppy in their dorm. He whipped out his phone and started to text.

_Did you give us the dog? –SH_

_Poor sod, the unfortunate puppy won't see the light of day in your care. –MH_

_How did you know the dog was a pup? You must have put him in our dorm. –SH_

_Sorry to disappoint you dear brother, but I have ceased to even have time to buy a puppy. –MH_

_Have you been neglecting Greg? Tusk tusk, you should learn to keep care of your things. –SH_

_I'm not neglecting Gregory; in fact, I am in bed with him right now. –MH_

Sherlock groaned and immediately erased that text. He deemed asking Mycroft unworthy. He glanced to look to John and found the blond snoozing softly. The tall boy smiled and climbed into bed with him; John snuggled to Sherlock instantly.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock hadn't meant to fall asleep, but when you are being snuggled closely by the one person you love you can't resist.

Sherlock woke up to the blond who was shaking violently beside him, whimpering as if he were scared. Sherlock noticed that John was still asleep, and it would be best if he was to wake him. Sherlock wondered what he was dreaming about; he had never seen John so scared in his life. Sherlock stroked back John's blond hair only to find it was drenched in sweat. Sherlock wondered if he was dreaming about the abuse, or the wreck that may have saved his life.

John was now tossing and turning in the small bed, whimpering 'no'. Sherlock climbed out of his bed and walked around the bed to John, who didn't look good. Sherlock didn't want to be the person to bring John out of his nightmare, but he didn't have a choice. Sherlock grabbed John's toned shoulder and held him still, pinning him against the bed. Sherlock calmly whispered, "You are alright John, you are sleeping. You can wake up now because we have class in an hour. You are currently in a nightmare. Please John! Your scaring Gladstone for god sakes wake up, do it for the mutt!" Sherlock was now shaking John violently.

John's eyes burst open, as his fist closed and collided with Sherlock's jaw, sending the curly haired boy to the floor. John jumped out of his bed in a heartbeat and was running to the bathroom at full speed. John was locked away in the restroom with the water running in no time, and Sherlock was currently pounding on the door, yelling for the sandy haired blond to open the door. The door burst open and there was John holding out a paper bag, tears streaming down his face.

_Cigarettes._

_Sherlock's cigarettes._

John threw the white packet at Sherlock and wiped off the tears that were streaming down his face from the nightmare. John turned and locked himself in the bathroom. Sherlock felt like he was going to faint. He had meant to tell John about his smoking, but he didn't really want to see the worry written all over John's face. But instead he saw something worse.

He saw _disappointment_.

Sherlock walked back to his bed and laid down on the warm spot that John had been previously occupying. He moved Gladstone over to the foot of the bed. Sherlock cuddled John's pillow, even if it was drenched in sweat.

0oxOOxo0

John didn't think that Sherlock could be so stupid. The curly haired boy probably doesn't know that he is rotting his magnificent intellect, and slowly ruining his beautiful body. John was so disappointed in Sherlock. He had thought that Sherlock would have told him about his smoking. John set the shower on the hottest temperature it will go. Soon enough steam from the scorching water was overflowing the bathroom. John took off his clothing and stepped under the blazing water, hissing at the contact. It burned his skin, but John didn't mind. He wanted to _feel_ something. Sherlock may think of smoking as an experiment, John hoped so. He didn't want Sherlock to ruin everything that they had managed to rebuild. John knew that when he said '_I love you'_, he meant every word; he just didn't know if Sherlock meant it.

0oxOOxo0

Jim was smiling. John had finally found out one of the many secrets of Sherlock Holmes. He couldn't be any more gleeful. He knew with John's soft heart that he will forgive Sherlock. But judging by the live feed from the bathroom, it would take a while. Jim knew that John was Sherlock's, but he won't be for long. Even the strongest of hearts give out eventually. John WILL be his bodyguard. He knew that John was going to be an army doctor, he fits perfectly. He is strong, trustful, and fit. James does love John for his personality, but his body was hard to not look at.

Nevertheless, Jim did feel for John, he wished that he could jump into the video and give John a protective hug, telling him that it would be alright. James had to let John go because his rivals had targeted John. John had to be safe, even if it means death to the world.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock was gone by the time John opened the door to his room. He had been in there for an hour and a half, under the scorching water. His skin was pink and wrinkled, he looked sick. He felt sick, now that he noticed the time. He was already late for class. He didn't really care though. Instead, he wrapped himself up in his maroon robe and sat on the bed. Gladstone wobbled up and onto John's lap, greeting him with licks to his ankle. John softly rubbed his head, mapping every wrinkle and overlapped skin. John looked around the dorm. He noticed that the packet of cigarettes were nowhere in sight. Part of John wished that Sherlock was there to snuggle with, but the other part of him wants to punch him.

_Punch_ him.

John had remembered that he did indeed punch the git, hard. He felt a pang of guilt roll around in his stomach. Sherlock had tried to wake him. All he meant was good, but the outcome wasn't very 'good'. John thought that Sherlock did deserve the punch though; he had been keeping things from him. John just recalled; he didn't know much about the curly haired boy, except that his brother's name was Mycroft, and he has a boyfriend named Greg. John wanted to know so much more about the amazing boy he has roomed with and loved, but didn't expect to find anything out from him. John reached out to the bedside table and grabbed his phone.

0oxOOxo0

Greg met John at the local pub, no questions asked. Greg himself knew just how infuriating the Holmes brothers can be. John was 17, and Greg was 21. They got beer without a second look. John was paying for the first round, and Greg would do the rest. Greg and John took a booth made of red leather. They sat opposite of each other and drowned their beers in no time. They sat there just looking into the distance when John spoke up over the crowded pub.

"Sherlock smokes". John said as he drowned his third beer. Greg's blood ran cold.

"He's bloody 17!" Greg wasn't very happy at the moment.

"I found them under the sink. He didn't even try to deny anything! I don't know why I bother. Did you happen to have anything to do with putting a bulldog pup in our dorm?" Greg looked at John like he thought he was crazy, and then gave John a hearty laughed.

"Nope, sorry Johnny, will admit to having minor problems with Myc. He gets so possessive!" Greg waved to the waiter for another round. The waiter brought four beers with him, and gave John a wink.

"You're very popular with guys aren't you? You deserve so much better John." John blushed hard at the comment.

"Your right, I deserve someone who gives a damn about what I have to say!" John whispered harshly.

"John I think that you should cut off the booze, your swaying left to right", Greg said as if he were concerned.

"It's good to know that someone cares", John said hollowly, drowning his fourth beer.

0oxOOxo0

_What did you do now dear brother? –MH_

_Sod off. –SH_

_What did you say to John? –MH_

_Why do you care? –SH_

_Why don't you care? He is in danger –MH_

_What do you know? Where is he? –SH_

_He has drowned his fifth beer not five minutes ago. –MH_

_Is he alone? –SH_

_No. Gregory is with him. –MH_

Sherlock tried to conceal the jealousy that was bubbling to the surface.

_If Greg ever so slightly touches John… -SH_

_He would never. They are at _**Two Brewers Pub**_**. **__He did say that John was getting 'glances'. The waiter is being flirtatious. –MH_

Sherlock didn't need to be told twice, he was in a cab on his way to the pub. He didn't want John to be caught in something that could lead to…He didn't even want to think about it.

0oxOOxo0

John told Greg that he needed to use the restroom, so Greg let him go. John clumsily made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the heated looks from the drunk people around him. John made it to the restroom when he heard Greg's shushed voice calling John. John risked a look towards Greg only to see an infuriated Sherlock by his side, yelling at him. John rolled his eyes and stumbled into the loo.

John felt a hand on his shoulder and shuddered at the unknown contact. John was then pushed against the door; he was being pinned by his waiter.

His waiter had_ buddies._

John was crowded with a bunch of sweaty men whose breath reeked of alcohol. John gave his 'new crowed' a scared whimper.

Then his waiter bent down to whisper in John's ear, his breath hot against John's skin. "Hello Johnny, welcome to hell", then he heard a _bang;_ His world went black.

0oxOOxo0

John woke up three days later, his head pounding. He was in a car, and it was nighttime. He only remembered Sherlock's angry face and being pinned to the door by a large blond man. John tried to sit up but found his wrists tied to the door handle. He tried his legs and found them tied together. He looked to observe the driver, only to find a rather buff man with sunglasses. He looked to the passengers seat to find his waiter, who wasn't a waiter at all. John then remembered what the tall blond had said in his ear-

_'Hello Johnny, welcome to hell.'_

**Authors**** Note- **John is in trouble yet again! Review, favorite and follow! I'll update when I can, It's hard to write on a Ipad so. Yeah, if there are any mistakes, they are truly mine.

**What is to come?**

_What will happen to John?_

_How will Sherlock feel? How would Greg feel?_

_How will Jim M. Help? How?_

_Who is 'the blond waiter'?_

**If you review, I will give you a snippet of the next chapter! **

_Lemony Prescott_


	25. Broken

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 24

_He looked to the passenger's seat to find his waiter, who wasn't a waiter at all. John then remembered what the tall blond had said in his ear-_

_'Hello Johnny, welcome to hell.'_

John held in a groan as he nuzzled his head into the leather seat. He wished he had gone back to the booth to be with Sherlock, to be yelled at by his loved one about his stupidity, at least to be hit by him. John had never been dead drunk in his life! John wondered how long he had been out. He debated on asking his captors.

"Why do you want me?"

The blond bloke turned around and gave John a handsome smile.

"Hello Johnnyboy! Good to know you survived the drug. My name is Sebastian; call me Sebby". The blond then turned and whispered to the driver. "We will get something in that small stomach of yours, you must be hungry".

"I am, but I know better than to eat something given to me by my abductors. You do know that they teach you things like this in school, right?"

"Course Johnny! Would it be any better if I got someone else to give the food to you?" Seb was being plain cheeky.

John thought about that for a second, it's just that he wasn't considering the food; he was thinking about the way he would word his retort.

"Sorry to inform you, but that defeats the whole purpose of taking food from a stranger".

"I don't think so", Sebastian said with a wink as he turned around and looked at John through the mirror, smiling to himself.

0oxOOxo0

Back in Eton, Sherlock was absolutely fuming with anger. He had managed to give Greg a strong punch across his face, but was talked by Greg right after.

Outside the pub, Mycroft was giving Sherlock death glare and secretly thinking about revenge. Greg was sitting in the car that Mycroft was currently leaning on. Sherlock blamed Greg for John's kidnapping.

Greg himself felt guilty, knowing that the 'waiter' was attracted to John. He just didn't know what was happening to John because of his mess-up. He was told off by Sherlock, who was using very 'colorful' language. Mycroft tried to punch Sherlock because of the new bruise forming on Greg's cheek. Greg stopped Myc from hurting Sherlock; he truly deserved it.

This was _his_ fault.

Greg overall blamed Sherlock though. Sherlock was the main reason that John and Greg met at the bar in the first place. Sherlock was the one who ruined John Watson; Greg just pushed him in an all new state of affairs.

0oxOOxo0

Jim had officially lost track of John for 79 hours straight. He didn't know what he was doing, who he was with, if he was safe, or where the heck he was. This scared Jim; that he 'didn't have control'. Jim was about to send a text when he heard a ping. He opened the message and paled; his heart stopped.

_Longtime no see? I have something of yours. If you would like him back you better bring one million quid, or he gets the boot. He's a pretty bird; I wouldn't mind making him like me. I'm sure that you can deduce where I want to meet, so gather there. -SM_

James thought long and hard about his past relationship with Sebastian. They were pitch-perfect for each other. But Seb ended it with the excuse, saying that Jim was being overly possessive. Moran was more than his boyfriend; he was his old body guard. Sebastian must have known that Jim wanted John, so he took him.

_Don't do anything you would regret Seb. I know of your attraction to John. Don't act upon it. Why did you bring John into this? Oh Sebby, you're getting sloppy. –M_

_I'm not the one getting sloppy. You're the one who fell in love with an 'ordinary' person. Meet me at midnight. –SM_

_Sebby, tut tut. Always the dramatic person, give me information on John's current condition. –M_

_Jimmy, always the obsessive type. Did you change at all? –SM_

_NOW. –M_

_Apparently not. John is out cold in the back seat. I gave him an option of food, but the stubborn git wouldn't take it. –SM_

_He knows better. What has he been up to these past few days? –M_

_He was sleeping. He was drugged by Rohypnol. I was staging as his waiter and put the drug in his beer. Damn the boy can drink. –SM_

_I'll see you at midnight, keep him awake. –M_

_No problem, but if the boy kisses me, I won't stop him. –SM_

Jim didn't like the sound of that. James and the rest of the world would die before he even had the chance to kiss John.

Not on Jim's watch.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock wasn't happy.

He had lost John yet again and he is absolutely powerless. He knows that John's kidnapping has to do with Jim Moriarty, but how?

_He was pacing back and forth in his dorm, thinking deeply. The abductor was 'interested' in John from the start, according to Greg. He only had eyes for John, so why take him? They escaped from the back of the brewery_; Sherlock thought as he remembered the closely cropped blond hair.

_Ex-Military, _Sherlock thought.

_The man had muscles, and was carrying John with no problems. He is left handed; he opened the door with his left hand. _

_Unnecessary information_

_John was unconscious during his abduction, so what happened? He was drugged, not wounded. Common drug used in drinks is called Rohypnol, most likely used by the abductor to have advantage over John. What kind of advantage? Possibly so John won't know where they are going. Why? Because it was common, John would know where he was. _Sherlock was deep in thought as a knock came to his door.

Sherlock opened the door with a frown. There stood Cason Finlan with a angry expression on his face.

0oxOOxo0

Mycroft was soothing Gregory, rubbing circles in his back with his hands.

"Gregory, it wasn't your fault. Stop doing this to yourself. We all know that you didn't harm John. Sherlock just wants to blame someone else for his mistake."

"It was my fault, Myc. I left him to go to the restroom alone. I wasn't responsible, and I take blame. Sherlock has every right to want to bash me in the head; I would let him do it too."

"I wouldn't. I love you Greg, and I hate seeing you like this. Sherlock is just being childish and ungrateful. Ignore him." Mycroft moved so he could rest Greg on him lap, but when he tried to move him he stood up.

"I'm not some fragile thing that needs comfort! I will take responsibility for what I have done! If that means that I will get hit on the way; SO BE IT!" Greg roared with anger.

The DI stormed over to the restroom and locked himself in. Mycroft was left staring at the door with a frown. He hated Sherlock. He really did.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock was sitting on the bathroom floor, sighing against the cool tiles. He didn't feel like doing anything. He knew that Jim would find John, besides; it had to do with him. Though, Sherlock didn't mind gaining another enemy.

He was mentally debating on slitting his wrists. He knew that John wouldn't t approve of him harming himself, but John wasn't here.

John would _leave_ him.

And it was all _Jim's_ fault.

Sherlock picked up his razors and observed them. He calculated how far he should cut, and how many times. He wanted to feel something except jealousy and want. Sherlock knew that James wanted John, he just didn't know why. John was _his_. He had John's love, but he hoped that John could deal with the smoking, he didn't know if he could deal with the cutting either.

Sherlock raised the sharp blade to his wrist. He was about to make his first cut when he heard a crash coming from outside the door. Sherlock put the razor down and cracked the door open slightly, looking through the crack.

There was a broken lamp laying on the floor, and a small ball of fur right by the sharp pieces of glass.

**Authors** **Note**- Remember to review favorite and follow! I have to thank DizzyInMyHead for the great advice during the making of 'Broken'.

**What is to come?**

_How will John's rescue mission go?_

_What happened to baby Gladstone?! __How will John react to it?_

_How will John feel about Jim after he (possibly) saves him?_

_What does Moran want?_

**_Stay tuned~_**

_Lemony Prescott_


	26. Making History

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 25

_There was a broken lamp laying on the floor, and a small ball of fur right by the sharp pieces of glass._

Sherlock's blood went cold. What happened to Gladstone? Why had he fallen off the bed; why isn't he moving?

Sherlock rushed over to the shivering pup's side, rolling it over to get a better look. He was dehydrated and famished. The dog needed to go to the vet's office and fast. Sherlock picked up the bulldog and rushed downstairs, grabbing his phone on the way. It was ten 'till' eleven so he figured that he would need to call Mycroft for backup. Sherlock only cared about the dog because it was John's.

_John_

Sherlock had been so wrapped up in the cutting and Gladstone that he forgot about the one thing that really mattered. What really was disappointing was that he wasn't going to be is 'Knight in shining armor'. James is.

The thought made him sick to his stomach. 'James and John; John and James,' it didn't cope with Sherlock. Sherlock didn't want to imagine John with someone like Jim, let alone _being_ like him. Jim was a sick bastard who doesn't give a crap about other people than himself… But John is his only exception.

Sherlock whipped out his phone and texted Mycroft immediately.

_Send an ambulance. Quick. –SH_

_May I ask for what? –MH_

_No. –SH_

…

_Send one NOW. –SH_

…

_FINE. Gladstone is dying. –SH_

_What is 'Gladstone? Why is whatever 'Gladstone' is named after me? –MH_

_John named the DOG. Not an 'IT'. –SH_

_Oh for god sakes! It's a dog. –MH_

_It's John's dog. –SH_

_What did you do to it dear brother? My car is on the way. –MH_

_Nothing! I just… forgot to feed it. –SH_

_What would John say? He would be immensely disappointed in you. -MH_

_I don't care what John thinks right now. Get here. Fast. –SH_

_I'm right around the corner. –MH_

0oxOOxo0

John was currently bound and gagged at a fairly nice manor. He was told by Moran that the place had history between Jim and himself. John didn't know what Seb meant by 'history', and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. The large blond was pacing the polished floors and texting furiously on his phone. John tugged at his bounds and earned himself a small burn on his wrist from the tight rope.

"Don't even think about it Johnnyboy. You are to wait for Jim to pick you up. I am highly aware that your darling boyfriend hasn't even tried to look for you. I'm told that he just sulked in his dorm and blamed someone called 'Greg'."

John whipped his head up and stared at Sebastian in awe.

"Who told you that?"

"My inside eye. Apparently he is on his way to a pet hospital with his dearest brother. Looks like you were given the boot." Sebastian looked at John in the eye, noting that John had known what he was talking about because he saw a flash of worry go through John's blue eyes.

"Don't be concerned John. It's a pet. Sherlock doesn't know how to take care of them, I mean, look where you are now."

"I. Am. Not. A. PET. You have no idea what I have gone through this past year. I had lost everything in the blink of an eye. It looks like you have too. You lost Jim. Your loss is my gain," John snarled.

Moran was standing in front of John in a instant, slapping John across the face hard.

"You will take that back, pet. Jim is mine and if I can't have him, nobody can. You are a fairly attractive person. I would hate for something to happen to a pretty pet like you", he added a punch to John's face, knocking him down to the floor with the heavy chair falling on top of the shorter bond.

Moran then kicked john repeatedly in the stomach, really anywhere he could kick. John gave small whimpers from the pain and only hoped that Jim or Sherlock would come for him.

Sebastian stopped as he dug in his pants pocket, only to bring out a small knife. "I really didn't want to have to do this Johnny. But you left me no choice. You have to be tamed." Moran knelt down and leaned close to John as he caressed John's face tenderly. John just spat blood on Seb's cheek and added a lame "Rot in hell".

"Tut tut Johnny. I didn't think that you were the cheesy type. I guess I was wrong, I was also wrong in ever caring for my dear Sebby, here. We all make mistakes; I just came to fix mine." The deep Irish accent that had seemed to be getting closer had belonged to the only Jim Moriarty.

Sebastian's face paled as he saw James observe the knife in his hand and John's roughed-up, beaten body. Sebastian made one swift movement. The outcome made Jim's voice die in his throat and John screaming in agony on the dirty floor.

**Authors Note-**Whoop! Two updates in one night. Yupperz. Hope you enjoyed! (For those of you who don't know, I am in the making of another John!lock story called 'When Forbidden Worlds Collide', check it out! It is a AU with Pirate!lock and Merman!John).

**What is to come?**

_What happened to John?_

_What 'history' does Sebastian and Jim have?_

_How will Sherlock react to John's 'events' while kidnapped?_

_What will happen to poor little Gladstone?_

**Stay tuned~**

_Lemony P._


	27. Impact

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer****-**_ Not Mine_

**Warning- **_Major angst ahead_

_Sebastian's face paled as he saw James observe the knife in his hand and John's roughed-up, beaten body. Sebastian made one swift movement. The outcome made Jim's voice die in his throat and John screaming in agony on the dirty floor._

Jim growled and lunged at Sebastian who (clumsily) was attempting to get away. John was currently grabbing at his thigh, trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. John knew that the knife had barely missed his femoral artery, but the knife was still stuck in the muscle. He would bleed out very soon if he just lays there doing nothing.

Jim had managed to knock Sebastian to the ground with no sweat. Jim then kicked the blond man till he stopped screaming and moving. Jim rushed to John's side and flipped out his mobile.

John was starting to get heavy-eyed; he knew that once you give in to the drowsiness, you might not wake up. He also knew that Jim and Sherlock needed him to be there for them.

_Sherlock._

Sherlock doesn't need him; he didn't even care to find him. John felt his heart wrench from the realization of Sherlock's rejection. The blonds' eyes started to flutter closed but went wide when he felt Jim slap him hard across the face.

"You are not leaving me John. Never. I won't allow it. A ambulance is on its way, and I will… stay…of Sebby… I need…freaking hell…Damn Sherlock…JOHN!

John's weak heart gave out and his world went black.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock and  
Mycroft had finally made it back from the vet's office. Unfortunately, Gladstone had to stay the night to be given the right fluids and such. Sherlock was more than happy to be getting rid of the mutt, but he would lose a distraction in the meantime. That was all Gladstone was to him.

A _distraction._

Mycroft sat awkwardly to the side, not wanting to get a rouse from Sherlock. He felt for his dear brother because he had lost everything that he had gained over the past few months. Mycroft knew that John would be the making of Sherlock, or the ruining. Now he had his answer. John was the best thing that happened to Sherlock. As his natural job is to protect his dear brother, he will do everything in his power so save John.

0oxOOxo0

Meanwhile, in Cason Finlan's dorm, Cason was sitting on his bed while eating a carton of ice cream and not giving a care in the world if he gained weight. He just wanted to have John by his side. He didn't even know if John was alive. All he knew about John's vanishing was that he got drunk and kidnapped by his 'evil' waiter. Cason figured that John might be attracted to him, but he wasn't going to do anything about it. Cason was jealous of Sherlock and what John had with him. Sherlock didn't deserve someone like John; John needs someone who would actually love him back.

Hell, he needed someone to look for him when he went missing.

Cason reached to his table stand to grab the remote. He pressed the _ON _button and started to surf the endless number of channels. He eventually turned out what some news lady who was announcing something on a debate.

'Why would John even peg for Sherlock? He would be happy with someone like me! Why does John get the Freak's attention? Why does he get Sherlock's love? What am I to him? A pff-…friend?!' Cason was interrupted from his angry thoughts by the annoying news reporter.

"…John Watson…Stabbed in the stomach, he is currently stable…Heart stopped beating while in the ambulance for a total of 2 minutes and 48 seconds…Shot by Sebastian Moran…Saved by James Moriarty…in critical condition…"

Cason didn't need to hear the rest of the report. He was out the door at the word 'Shot'.

0oxOOxo0

Call me ASAP. –MH

Dear lazy, fat brother. Piss off. –SH

It's John. –MH

He is dying…again. –MH

"WHAT?!" Sherlock yelled while he was walking to his dorm. Bewildered eyes followed Sherlock's trail to the door. He called Mycroft and opened the door, paying no heed to the worried calls from Ms. Hudson.

"What happened to my John? Is he ok?"

"He was stabbed in the stomach; do you honestly think he is 'ok'?"

"…" Sherlock really didn't know how to respond to Mycroft's remark.

"That's right, dear brother, you must have adequate knowledge to know that this whole 'ordeal' is your fault. If only you quit smoking. Mummy had always said-"

"- I don't care what Mum said about my smoking! She doesn't care. Back to John, where will you pick me up? I need to see him."

"Do you honestly think that he would want to see you? You never told him about your addiction. How do you think he will react to the cocaine?"

Sherlock stopped in place as his heart froze. John wouldn't be able to process the information.

"How do you think John will feel about you not helping or even caring to help find him? He will turn to Jim; after all, it was Jim who saved his life. Not you…I'm right around the corner. I will take you to John's current hospital and we will talk later."

Before Sherlock could comment on his brother's last statement; he heard the dial tone.

**Authors Note- **Hey! Thank you to the reviewers! Keep it up! I really do appreciate it. Here is another update, my next update will be tomorrow.

**What is to come?**

_How will John react to seeing Sherlock?_

_What will Jim do to Sherlock?_

_Where did Cason go? Will he be there for John?_

_What will become of John? How will he feel about that?_

**Stay tuned~**

_Lemony P._


	28. Information

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer-** Not mine

_Before Sherlock could comment on his brother's last statement; he heard the dial tone._

Sherlock was sitting in the waiting room, seething. His fat brother had said some things to Sherlock as if he knew that real status of his relationship. Sherlock then punched Mycroft's rather large nose at the mention of Jim. So that's where Mycroft went.

Apparently only Jim is able to see John.

_Stupid Jim. He ruined everything between John and I! Jim should go die in a bog! How dare he be with MY John?! How dare he even look upon him? _All of a sudden someone cleared their throat.

"Shirley dear! What a surprise to see you…here! I thought you gave up on my poor little Johnnyboy. After all, you didn't even think about trying to find him. Poor pet. Don't worry! Oh no no, I will take very good care of him. He wouldn't want to see you anyhow. You kept too many things from my poor Johnnybo- "

"Don't you dare call him that! You won't take care of him either, I am here for him." Sherlock was positively _growling_.

"Mm, Really? Where were you when he was stabbed? Where were you when he was getting piss drunk? Oh, you were the reason he got drunk! Then you go and sulk, blaming the whole situation on poor Gregory. Shame Shame," Moriarty said sarcastically.

"Can I see my boyfriend now?" Sherlock was past the boiling point by now.

"Sure, but he might not want to see you," Moriarty said with that awful heavy Irish accent. He abruptly turned on his heels and walked to the elevators and punched the button ferociously.

0oxOOxo0

John groaned at the pain he was feeling in his gut as he tossed and turned in the uncomfortable hospital bed. The blond instantly wished he was still unconscious. He groggily opened his eyes to see Sherlock sitting in a small, uncomfortable hospital chair, snoring softly. John smiled to himself softly. Jim was standing in the dark corner, unnoticed. John closed his eyes as he dozed off with a smirk plastered at his pink lips.

He abruptly woke up to a door slamming next door. Jim was on the case immediately, yelling at the distressed nurse for waking John up. John glanced to the little chair that Sherlock had previously been occupying and found it empty. John didn't notice the frown that he put on his face. He even wondered if he dreamt that Sherlock was actually here for him. He couldn't focus on the matter for long because he was in immense pain. He groaned and caught Jim's attention. John didn't even notice Jim in the first place. A nurse with a fake smile messed with his morphine drip and left. John whimpered and felt James's hand softly stroke his sandy hair as he lost conscious.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock was outside of the hospital, smoking. He didn't want to deal with Jim. He just wanted his John healthy and smiling at his side. _Why did Jim have to ruin everything? He probably doesn't even care about John. He only likes John because I like him._ Sherlock was arguing with himself and ceased to hear his brother approaching him, swirling his black umbrella in his hand.

"James Moriarty does care for John. Why are you trying to tell yourself otherwise? Always so self centered, dear brother?"

"Kindly piss off, Mycroft. You and all the goons you have spying on John could have prevented this from happening. Greg shouldn't have been put to the task I gave you. You failed me, yet again." Mycroft looked down at is shoes with a frown planted on his face.

"I couldn't have prevented this matter. I was unaware of the amount of danger that John was put in by being with Moriarty. I have information on the suspect, that is if you are willing to hear and actually listen to me instead of tuning me out."

"Speak, don't get excited. This will be the only time I actually acknowledge you to openly talk to me."

Mycroft tilted his head up and looked down his nose at Sherlock, who was putting out his cigarette and in the process of lighting another.

"Jim Moriarty's ex-sniper and right hand man, also known as Sebastian Moran, abducted John to get revenge at James for breaking their relationship. Moran saw James and John together and jumped to accusations. He thought that he could blackmail James with John. Moran demanded his job and previous boyfriend back. James was having nothing of it, so he would play along. Sebastian Moran told James to meet him at a dark alley so they could trade. John and Sebastian got into a spat and Moran hit John. James popped out and told Sebastian that he was basically going to get nothing, so he stabbed John. Jim immediately went after Moran and I suspect killed him or is currently having someone torture him because we have yet to find his body." Mycroft stopped and observed Sherlock's body language.

Sherlock was deathly pale and was swaying. Mycroft walked up to his brother and patted his back to calm him. Sherlock looked deep into Mycroft's eyes. Mycroft almost gasped when he saw Sherlock was barely holding back tears.

The hospital's double doors burst open and James stepped out.

"John is awake. He is asking for you, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded silently as he gulped audibly.

**Authors Note-** I know, the update was late. I was on a plane when I wrote this so any mistake written is truly mine, and mine only. Feel free to review, follow, or/and favorite! They really do put a stupid grin on my face!

**What is to come? **

_What will Jim do to Sherlock after he talks to John?_

_Where did Cason go? Will he be there for John?_

_What will John and Sherlock talk about?_

_Who will be there for John?_

**Stay tuned~**

_Lemony P._


	29. The Truth in Elevator Rides

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer- **Not Mine

_The hospital's double doors burst open and James stepped out. "John is awake. He is asking for you, Sherlock." Sherlock nodded silently as he gulped audibly. _

Sherlock numbly walked through the hospital doors with his fists shoved into his coat pockets and his head down, ignoring Mycroft's sorrowing look that was currently burning through his back.

_What if John doesn't want me anymore, if he can't see me through all of my bad habits? Does John have feelings for Jim? Will he choose Jim over me? _

Sherlock kept thinking as he punched the **UP** elevator button ever so slightly too hard. He stepped in and gasped at the person right next to him.

It was _Cason_.

Cason looked at Sherlock with a dazed expression.

"You finally did it, Holmes."

"Don't do that last name thing with me. We both know that this is Jim's fault. And what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit John. I snuck in through the main doors while you and your brother were having an emotional episode."

"I do not _do _emotion. Why are _you_ _here_? John can't text because he doesn't have his phone. He never asked for you, did he? You just wanted to get to see John at his lowest of low moments. How is John, Cason? You must know after you spent an hour with him. You gave him a bouquet of flowers. Judging by the small cuts on your finger pads the flowers had thorns. Why would you keep the thorns on? You still want John, but know that he wouldn't choose you. Quite correct actually. He would choose me. He always does, and he will then," Sherlock said straightforwardly.

Cason looked at his shoes with a fake smile. When he looked up his face was red with anger and Sherlock expected a punch, but it never came.

"You honestly think that John would choose you? He would choose Jim! James has more to offer than you. If John were to stay with you, he would pursue his dream and become a surgeon. But did the great Sherlock Holmes know that John will never be able to keep his right hand steady? No! Of course not. Taking in your pale face, you didn't. Now what does he have?

"Jim. He has Jim to take him up and become a worker for him. 'But John has a good heart and would never kill a fly', some would say. But they are idiots. Everyone has a dark side and John's is…not good. He _would_ kill for James. He _will_ kill for James and vise-versa. John planned on going to Uni; he was going to take some collage plan given to him from the army. He might go to Afghanistan and fight, but he will be a army doctor, only if he gets over the tremor in his right hand."

Sherlock turned white as a sheet and began to sweat from the new found information. _John was going to join the army? _Sherlock didn't know how to take up all the information. Cason grinned as he saw Sherlock's reaction.

"You didn't know did you?" Cason barked a laugh without humor, "You really don't know who you date till they aren't yours, ain't that right Sherlock?" Cason punched the 3rd floor button and exited the elevator, leaving a stunned Sherlock behind.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock cautiously opened the door and peeked inside, his curls flopping from the motion.

"It's alright Sherlock, you can come it," John said with a sigh.

Sherlock sheepishly walked in and stood at the edge of John's bed.

"Can I…join you?"

John thought for a second and then responded with a slight nod of his head. Sherlock nodded and climbed up onto John's bed and snuggled under the covers. He wound his arms around his John, carful to avoid his back. John snuggled up to Sherlock as close as he could.

"I'm so very sorry for not telling you, John. I have been addicted to smok- "

"-No. I don't need to hear it. Sure, I thought that you would have told me, but it's not my place to judge you for your problems. I's only you, S'lock, only's you," John said as he drifted asleep.

Sherlock looked shocked. He didn't think that John would understand, but John always does- about everything.

"Thank you." Sherlock planted a soft, but firm kiss on top of John's blond head. "We need to talk later though, about Cason and Jim. But you rest now, my dear doctor." John felt the pain go away as he drifted off to sleep in Sherlock's tight embrace.

**Authors Note-** Hey! I hope you enjoyed the john!lock fluff. I know I did. Feel free to review! I love the feedback, also favorite and follow while you're at it! More to come~

**What is to come?**

_How will Jim react to Sherlock and John being back together?_

_What's 'up' with Cason?_

_What happened to Gladstone? Is he ok?_

_What will John do? Will his tremor stop?_

_What will Sherlock and John talk about when John wakes up?_

**Stay Tuned~**

_Lemony P._


	30. To Lose Your Life to Revenge

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 29

"_Thank you." Sherlock planted a soft, but firm kiss on top of John's blond head. "We need to talk later though, about Cason and Jim. But you rest now, my dear doctor." John felt the pain go away as he drifted off to sleep in Sherlock's tight embrace._

Jim looked through the door window. Sherlock was in John's bed, cuddling the blond closely. He felt a pang of jealousy from the sight ahead of him.

_That should be me,_ Jim furiously thought. _Where was his 'dear Shirley when John, MY John was stabbed in the gut? John is mine, and he will be at my side soon,_ James smirked at the idea of John truly being _his_.

Jim opened the door with caution, not wanting to wake John. He slid in the small chair that was pulled closely to the bed. He felt anger bubbling to the surface when John snuggled closer to Sherlock, as Sherlock murmured sleepily, 'John', and snuggled back.

Jim just wanted to rip them apart and ship John to Hawaii, away from Sherlock. _Maybe I will, _he thought. _And I would just have to go with him. _He felt excitement burst in his abdomen, the feeling spread throughout his whole body. He started to softly giggle mischievously, but quickly stopped as he saw Sherlock squirm.

He smirked evilly, knowing how he will split the lovely couple up; he knew how to crush John's trust for Sherlock. He flicked his phone out and dialed.

0oxOOxo0

Greg Lestrade was sitting at his desk, getting ready to head to the Holmes estate and be with Mycroft. He grabbed his case and walked towards his office's door, pushing his chair back under his desk with a sigh. Truth is that he still felt bad for John. He knew that John was found and was in bad condition.

Greg was walking down the stairs as he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He grumbled a slur of curses as he reached down into his pocket and whipped out his phone. He sighed and opened the message.

_Meet me at the hospital pronto. Bring your gun. –MH_

Greg reached to his waist and felt for his gun. Sure enough, his gun was safely tucked into his side for safe keeping.

_On my way. What happened? –Greg_

_Moran's men are running through the building. They came in big groups. I have an S.W.A.T team on their way. Just want my Gregory to be safe. –MH_

Greg cursed under his breath so fluently; even a sailor would gasp and eye him.

_DAMN! But Moran his dead! How is John?! Are you ok? –Greg_

_I'm fine. I'm locked up and my time was over. It's Sherlock who is troubled, immensely. –MH _

Greg gasped and started to jog to his car. He felt buzz but ignored it and kept on running. He heard something clatter behind him. Greg swiftly turned and found a man in a suit…holding a gun. Greg stared at the thug with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

He remembered the thug saying something about John and Moran, and he felt his phone vibrate; then his world went black.

0oxOOxo0

Mycroft huffed as he looked down at his phone. He hasn't received a response from Gregory. He did worry, constantly. Mycroft didn't think that Moran's goons would target Greg, right?

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock palely looked up at his strong brother with misery in his eyes. "The harder we fight, Sherlock, the harder we fall". Sherlock nodded at his brothers sensible words.

Mycroft made Sherlock move to a small, blank room. Sherlock was too numb to even argue. He didn't feel anything after he discovered… Sherlock's tear filled eyes started to threaten to fall down his pale face. He needed to remember everything that happened, even if it meant he would remember what he was trying to forget. Sherlock closed his tear-filled eyes and let them roll down his face and land on his lap. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his bony knees. He started to sob slightly. He pulled himself together and went deep into thought. He would – no, _will _remember, even if it

For_ John._

Flashback

_Once Jim left the room to make a phone call, Sherlock exhaled. He moved so he had an arm cradling John, carful to not mess with the bandages around his stomach. John murmured something that resembled 'no', but Sherlock wasn't sure. He decided to go get some ea for his John. _

_Sherlock carefully unwounded himself from the sleeping blond. He got off the bed and slipped on his shoes. Sherlock was grateful that his brother had gotten him out of school to be here with John. Though, it's not like he was ever going to tell My that._

_Sherlock opened the door and looked down the halls. They were empty. Sherlock looked back at the sleeping figure under the covers that was supposed to be John. He mentally debated. _

_Sherlock didn't want to leave John alone. But he was so curious as to see why the hospital staff has vanished. He would just whine about the matter later._

_Sherlock made his way down the never-ending hallway with extra light feet. He didn't know what to expect. But he really didn't expect to find Jim tied up and wiggling on the floor, screaming into the tape around his mouth. _

_Sherlock rushed over to Jim and Jim looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. Sherlock harshly ripped the tape off of James's mouth with a smirk. Jim looked at him like he had been fooled._

"_You stupid basterd! You shouldn't have left john alone! He is his target!" Jim started to roll around on the floor and Sherlock attempted to untie him. _

"_Go to John, you nincompoop! Save him, if it isn't too late." Sherlock ignored Jim's chants as he fully unwounded Jim. Jim gave him a slight nod as a 'thanks' before he ran as fast as he could to John's room, with Sherlock at his heels._

"_You said 'he', who is 'he'," Sherlock shouted._

"_Moran", James yelled back. "He faked his death! How?! I stabbed him and then shot him!" Jim said as he tripped and fell on his face. He got up in no time and was back to running at top speed to John's room._

_Sherlock was slightly dazed. He didn't remember john's room being this far. He looked at Jim, and he knew that they must have turned the wrong way and gone down a different hallway. _

"_Where is John's room," Jim shouted with anguish. Sherlock just gave him a shrug and tried to keep center on what was happening; because he had no idea what __**was**__ happening._

_He heard someone yell. It was Mycroft! Sherlock wondered what is happening to his brother. He wondered what was making him yell like that. After eighteen long years of pestering his brother, he had never made him crack. What is making him roar?_

_Jim looked at Sherlock with worried eyes as he stopped and turned to Sherlock, who was looking at Jim with wide eyes. _

"_You need to know that Sebastian has power. He has captured all of the staff and taken them. I don't know where. But you need to know that Sebby has a weird obsession with John. He thinks Johnny is his. We need to make it clear that he is __**ours**__."_

_Sherlock's eyes widened at the word 'ours'._

"_Moran is behind this. We need to work together and put our envy for John behind us." _

_Jim nodded in agreement. "Now where are we? What happened back there?"_

_Sherlock looked down the halls and sighed. "I have no clue. We need to get back to John. But splitting up isn't a good idea. How did you get tied up?"_

"_I'll tell you later. Besides, you just don't want to admit that you like being at my side," Jim said with a wink. _

_Sherlock looked at him with huge eyes. Jim quickly added, "You wish! I only have eyes for John."_

_Sherlock exhaled the breath that he had been holding. He quickly turned and went to find a map or mobile phone on the desks over on the other side of the passage. _

_Jim yelled Sherlock's name and Sherlock turned on his heel and ran towards James. Jim was running down a different hall, one that looked familiar. _

_Sherlock quickly followed and found Jim staring inside John's room with wide eyes. Sherlock slowed down and guessed that they were too late. _

_The curly haired boy halted to a walk and slowly walked towards Jim. He observed Jim's face and found silent tears running down his face. He slowly poked his head in the room and looked upon the scene before him. Sherlock's face crumbled and his heart stopped beating, his ears pounding. He looked at the sight before him and fell to his knees as his heart broke into a million sharp pieces._

_There was John's dead body on the bed, staring into space with an expressionless face._

**Authors**** Note-**I am so sorry. It will get better! Don't think it is over... Thats all I'm going to say. If you want... You know you can always leave a review*wink wink*, I could give you a 'hint'. Favorite and follow! For Shirley's sake?

**What is to come?**

_Is john really dead?_

_Is Sebastian really alive?_

_How will Jim and Sherlock deal with John's 'death'?_

_What happened to Greg?_

**Stay Tuned**

_Lemony Prescott_


	31. Being Discovered

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**- Not Mine, sadly

_There was John's dead body on the bed, staring into space with an expressionless face._

Cason Finlan was sitting in a chair across from the pale, forlorn Sherlock. Cason was trying his best to appear devastated, but it was difficult to fake emotion, for him at least.

Is_ it done? You know what the cost is, if you didn't do it. __–__SM_

Finlan snorted and typed.

_Yes, your majesty. –Cason_

_Everything is in order. You need to get out of there. Our heartbroken Shirley will be out for your blood. –SM_

_I can handle him. He doesn't suspect anything. He is just overwhelmed. Soaping like the lover boy he is. He deserves it. –Cason_

Finlan didn't expect a response. But when he looked up, there was Sherlock looking deep into his green eyes with his grey. Finlan flinched at the fiery blaze and heartbreak that was shown deep in his stony eyes.

"Who is SM, Cason Finlan? Or should I even call you that? Because if this is you're doing, I swear to god that you will burn. No, I think that I will rip your small intestine out your mouth, and rip your large intestine out your butt, and use you as a skipping rope," Sherlock snarled. Cason cringed at the low growl that Sherlock made in deep in his throat from Cason's lack of response.

"I-I don't k-know what your t-talking about-t," Cason responded weakly.

Sherlock tilted his head so his sharp chain was resting on his collar bone.

"Yes you do. You were never John's", Sherlock scoffed, "Friend. But a spy who only wants to please his superior, Sebastian Moran."

Sherlock smirked darkly as Cason paled. Sherlock abruptly reached out and gripped Cason's shoulders and started to shake him, Cason's phone fell to the ground with by the force.

"What is the CONNECTION?! There has to be one!" Sherlock didn't turn when he heard the door open, slamming into the wall with a _crack_.

"Sherlock! Let go of Mr. Finlan right now!" When Sherlock didn't let go, Mycroft came through the door and grabbed his brother's shoulders and dragged him out of the room. Mycroft quirked an eyebrow in amusement when Sherlock _snarled, _leaving a stunned Cason behind.

0oxOOxo0

Sebastian Moran looked from afar as a white van drove out of the hospital garage. The blond smirked in success, knowing that he beat both of the Holmes' brothers. He knew that Jim would want his head on a stick; now that he has taken John away from him, made him think that John is dead, and on top of that, the revenge he declared on when he left Jim.

Seb climbed down the stairs of the building and waited for the large van to come around the corner to pick him up. Once he spotted the van he put out the cigar he was previously smoking and waited.

When the van arrived, Sebastian opened the back door and climbed in. He looked to see his 'dearest friend', who was tied up and unconscious on the floor. Moran sat on the seat provided and ordered the driver to drive.

Moran then turned his attention to his favorite short, blond friend.

"Johnny… O'Johnny? It's time to wake up now. My my, he wasn't shy about those drugs was he? I'm so proud!" Moran stopped talking as John started to wiggle against the bounds.

"Wa's you wan' w'th me?" John still had the drug running through his veins, burning in the process.

"Ooh it's about time you woke up! I was getting worried. You see, I'm not dead…yet. Your boyfriends' hate my guts. They also know that Davy is working with me."

John opened his eyes; his blue meeting Moran's hazel, as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who's Davy?"

Sebastian put on a filthy grin, "My lil' brother. You might know him as Cason Finlan? Oh, judging on the look on your face you didn't know. Whoops! You know, the pretty boy? The rugby player? Did you actually think that he was your friend? We are on the way to pick him up now, actually."

John didn't hold back the groan as he rolled on his throbbing stomach.

"Oh, and your boyfriends think your are dead, by the way," Sebastian said with a knowing look.

0oxOOxo0

Mycroft examined the body in the hospital bed that was supposed to be 'John Watson'. His face was beat so badly that you could barley tell that this body was let alone a boy. But his body portions were the same; toned and tanned. The elder brother cringed in sympathy for his brother for being the person who discovered him.

Mycroft lifted the hospital gown to examine the stomach of the corps.

Mycroft _gasped_.

There wasn't a stab wound.

**Authors Note- **Hey! So, John's alive, but who is the corps? Ooo Spooky. :D I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! My computer is having problems! This is my friend's mac, so thanks to her! Man I really want this computer… Anyway! I plan on updating my other fic before this one, so check it out!

**What is to come?**

_What?! Is Cason is Sebastian Moran's brother?_

_What will Mycroft do about the corps?_

_How will Sherlock react to the news?_

_When will Gladstone be back in this story?_

**Stay tuned~**

_Lemony P._


	32. To Forget the Important Things

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 31

Disclaimer- Not Mine

**Important! Read the authors note for this chapter! :)**

_Mycroft lifted the hospital gown to examine the stomach of the corps. _

_Mycroft gasped._

_There wasn't a stab wound._

John was being hauled by some muscular blond bloke who he couldn't remember. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. John observed his surroundings. He just knew that he was in some kind of stock room on the dirty floor.

The last thing John remembers was leaving for the first day of term, leaving his sister who was rolling around in her own filth on the living room floor.

A new blond walked in and looked at John with a smile that made stars look dull. He had bright blond hair, green eyes that looked like emeralds, and tanned freckles that ran over the bridge of his pixie nose.

"Hey Johnny; welcome to the land of the living," the green-eyed boy said with a charming smile. "It's about time, actually," he laughed.

"I'm Davy. We were best friends before you had your accident."

John's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked up at 'Davy' with confusion in his deep blue eyes.

"W-what happened to me?"

Davy just looked at him with compassion in his sparkling eyes.

"You were overdosed with antihistamines." Davy snarled angrily, "A man and his brother drugged you purposely to try and take you away from your boyfriend," he growled heatedly.

John was at a loss of words. He just wanted to know why someone would do that to him, and who. Wait, boyfriend? John wasn't even gay! John's jaw dropped and looked up at Davy.

"What?! Who did this to me? What is the date? I'm not even gay, so how could I have a boyfriend?!" John was getting rather angry now, and Davy knew just how to calm him.

The bright blond walked over by John and crouched down. He put a comforting and on John's lower back and let his distressed friend lean on him.

"A man named Sherlock Holmes and his older brother, Mycroft Holmes, did this to you. Sherlock wanted you for himself. He didn't care whether you liked it or not. You and Sherlock were roommates and best friends. But he wanted too much from you, so you left him. He didn't like that; he wanted you all to himself.

"That's when you met Sebastian Moran. Sebby was buying coffee when you happened to bump into him, literally. You bought him coffee and ya'll clicked. Sherlock noticed that so he and his brother decided that it was their job to change that."

John wondered right then what he had gotten himself into. Why would someone do that anyway? Davy continued swiftly.

"John, Sherlock wanted you all to himself; no matter what the cost was. He wanted you to be his, not Seb's. John, you are in love with Sebastian. You said that you wanted nothing to do with the Holmes brothers. So that's when they decided to kidnap you and claim you all over again; hence the forgetting pill." Davy started to rub John's shoulder. John hunched slightly, as he did so, he groaned in pain and clutched his stomach.

"What happened to Harry? Where is Sebastian?" John was starting to shake; not good.

Davy wound an arm around John's waist and hugged him close. John rested his head against Davy's warm chest.

"John, I'm so sorry; Harry died in a car crash. She was drunk."

John felt his eyes water with tears but he didn't let them fall. He didn't want to look weak to Davy. John started to breathe heavier. Davy stroked John's sandy blond hair as he tried to control the guilt that was rolling in his stomach.

He heard someone clear their throat from behind.

There stood a steamy Sebastian Moran, but John didn't know that; how could he?

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock was beyond outraged, he was livid! He would snarl at any of the doctors or nurses if they looked his way. He knew that it wasn't their fault that John was abducted, yet again, but they should have at least checked that he was out of the threatened building before they exited themselves.

Mycroft and Sherlock were on their way to the Manor. Mycroft couldn't help but feel the worry recoil in his stomach; he hasn't heard back from Gregory. He hoped Greg was safe at the manor. Sherlock must have deduced what Mycroft was thinking because he spoke up about the matter.

"You better know where Greg is, because mummy will not be happy to find out that her soon to be Son-in-law is in trouble."

Mycroft glared at his brother as he brought his hand to his mouth and bit a nail.

'_Gregory is ok,' _Mycroft thought_. 'He has to be._'

0oxOOxo0

John straightened up (he winced as his stomach ached) and looked at the man in front of him. The man was a muscular blond who had bronze colored eyes. He noticed that the man had a friend, who had grey, soft looking hair with milk chocolate eyes. The strange man was bleeding from his temple and paled at the sight of John. John could only wonder why.

**Authors Note- **Hello fellow readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to say THANK YOU to a certain (awesome) SilverOcean01~ she did this amazing cover for this fic! Feel free to read her (awesome) works! Seriously, it's amazing!

Favorite, follow and review! You readers have no idea how happy I am! 50 reviews?! :D :D :D I plan adding two more works- A Lestrolly and a post apocalypse!

**Also- ****Review** and tell me if you want **Vampires or Zombies**! (For the Post apocalypse fic.)

**What is to come?**

Will John and Lestrade get out of the clutches of Moran and his little brother?

How will Mycroft react to Greg's absence?

Where is Jim? Is he a part of John's kidnapping?

How will Sherlock react when he realizes that John doesn't know who he is?

**Stay Tuned~**

_Lemony_


	33. Knowing

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer****- Not Mine**

_The man was a muscular blond who had bronze colored eyes. He noticed that the man had a friend, who had grey, soft looking hair with milk chocolate eyes. The strange man was bleeding from his temple and paled at the sight of John. John could only wonder why._

John looked back to Davy with wondering eyes. John didn't know what to think. But one thing he did want to know was why this man was looking at him with roaring eyes. His thoughts were cut off by someone's yells of anger.

"What did you do to him?" The man was fuming with rage. Davy leaned forward and rested his hands on John's shoulders gently.

"We didn't do anything to him. Right Johnny?"

John felt like he was being torn through the middle. He didn't know who to choose, but he did figure that Davy was the man he should believe, because he was the man with power.

"It's true. Look, I don't know who you are, but -"

"- Do you remember who Sherlock is -" The man was cut off by a painful slap by the well-built blond bloke who was standing behind the poor man.

John flinched uncontrollably at the name.

_Sherlock._

John's mind was screaming at him. He felt like he should know who belongs to that name. His head was starting to feel fuzzy and his vision blurred. Before he knew it, his world went black.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock's head felt light as if he sat on his mother's floral patterned couch. He couldn't believe it; Sebastian Moran had John. But it wasn't only that…

Cason Finlan didn't exist. Davy Moran did.

_'How could I have missed that? ME? Miss something? How could he of all people fool me?' _Sherlock's hands were shaking as he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned his head to find a pale Mycroft.

"Well, does he have Lestrade too?"

Mycroft answered with a numbed nod. His frown deepened when he heard his brother snort.

"Welcome to the clu-"

"- Do you think this is a game? Our loved ones were kidnapped and all you're thinking about is yourself! Moran could be torturing them for all we know! My people tried to trace their phones and got nothing! What would John do if he were sitting here moping? HE wouldn't be there at all! He would be out searching for something…anything, same thing for Gregory. You are doing nothing to help this situation. My workers are currently searching for their current location with the CCTV cameras. So for GOD Sakes! Do something productive!"

Sherlock paled at his brothers harsh words. For all his life, he has never seen Mycroft speak to him like this… except for when he learned that Sherlock was addicted to cigarettes.

Sherlock jumped up and zoomed past his steamy brother and called behind him.

"Don't wait up."

0oxOOxo0

Jim Moriarty was currently drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whisky. He didn't even bother to get a glass.

Even if he knew that John was alive, he knew that he would not be the same John Watson. He knew that Sebastian wanted revenge for double-crossing him…twice.

Jim felt his phone buzz in his pocket. But it wasn't his phone, it was Sherlock's.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would he have Sherlock's phone?

He answered it cautiously. It was some pet clinic.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Holmes, you have neglected to pick up your bulldog, Gladstone. I suggest you pick him up now, or we will put him down."

Jim pressed _end call_ and went to pick up some slobbering thing that John must have treasured… If he deemed it worthy, Jim would take care of it. Always.

**Authors Note- **Thank you for all the support! And thank you to all the guest reviewers! Review do make me happy..*cough cough*.. Also, Vampires won with an 8 – 5. Thanks for the votes!

**What is to come?**

_Will John remember Sherlock? _

_Will any forgotten memories surface?_

_Where did Sherlock go?_

_How will Jim react to Gladstone? _


	34. AN

**A/N**

**_Hello! I just thought that I should say that I'm going on vacation~! _**

**_Meaning (Sadly), I won't be able to update any of my stories because I have no idea if where I'm staying has Wi-Fi. But I promise that when I get back, I will update every story. _**

_Lemony Prescott_


	35. Dream or Nightmare?

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 33

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

_Jim pressed 'end call' and went to pick up some slobbering that John must have treasured… If he deemed it worthy, Jim would take care of it. Always._

John didn't know where he was. He was in a familiar blue van, but he didn't know where he was going, or who was driving the car. John looked out the windshield, only to see a car coming from ahead. He looked at the figure that appeared to be driving.

He instantly recognized the dark shadow as his dad. His mom was in the passenger's seat, just staring numbly ahead at the car that was about to hit them.

John screamed and yelled but nothing came out. He wanted to smack them till they woke up from whatever trance they were currently in. But nothing came out.

John then resorted to thrashing around, but he couldn't move. He didn't have control or his own body. John felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as blood rushed to his ears, making a high pitched noise go off in his head.

John suddenly felt lightheaded and passed out, not caring about his or his parents fate. He welcomed the darkness that engulfed him.

When John woke up, he noticed that he wasn't in the blue van anymore, but lying in soft green grass. He heard this faint hum that was coming from his right.

He turned his head to see where the noise was coming from. The blond shot up and gasped.

There was a silhouette that was just resting in the grass facing the blue eyed boy. John could tell that the (obviously male) boy had curly hair and was very lanky. John felt like he should know who the shadow is, but he just couldn't place it. That's when he heard something crash in the distance.

He turned his head to see a bright flare swallow up two cars. One or the cars was blue. That's when the realization hit John.

John looked at the shadow with worry and confusion flowing through his eyes. He wondered how he got out or the burning car, and who this boy was.

All of a sudden, these beautiful grey-blue eyes opened from the shadow and looked deeply into John's ocean blue. John felt his heart throb in his chest as he felt the urge to hug the boy and pour out his heart. But before he could even have the chance to say something he knew he would regret, the boy wrapped his black arms around the shaking blond and whispered in his ear.

"Don't be scared of me, John. I will always be here to protect you, to get you out of dangers situations, and to love you and comfort you. Know who you love, and who is most important to you. I will be back when you retain information and relearn where your loyalty lies. Till then, you must at least try to remember…"

John felt memorized by the deep rumble that rolled through his ear. He never wanted to let go of the curly-haired outline with beautiful eyes. John felt so safe and welcome in his arms. He never wanted to let go.

But then the shadow was ripped from his arms and thrown into a deep hole that appeared out of nowhere. John screamed as these blue flames came up from the hole and grabbed John by his ankles.

John tried to kick off the flames but it was no use. The flame dragged John down into the blistering pit.

0oxOOxo0

Jim Moriarty was being driven to his alternate pool house in Cardiff with a new pest to take care of.

And his name was Gladstone.

The bulldog was currently wheezing for air as he laid on the leather seat not giving a care in the world. He was white with big brown spots all over him. James still didn't know what John saw in this mutt.

Gladstone turned his head so that he was looking at Jim. Jim noted that the dog stopped panting; he had the tip of his tongue sticking out of him mouth but his short nub for a tail wagged, like he was mocking Jim.

That was when a bid wad of drool dropped from the bulldog's mouth, landing on the expensive leather seat.

Jim growled and lunged at the dog, but the dog got to Jim first. Gladstone climbed on Jim's pricey blazer, leaving a path of drool on the way. Jim was about to push off the slobbering mutt when he pressed his wet nose to Jim's hairline and licked a line starting from the top of his nose to his upper forehead, leaving another trail of slobber.

Jim frowned deeply.

He could have sworn that he heard the driver snort.

0oxOOxo0

Davy Moran was lying in his bed thinking.

He wondered if the Holmes' brothers knew that John was really alive. Ever since they knocked out John and Greg, Davy had an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach.

It was guilt.

Davy wished that he was Cason Finlan, the rugby star, the loyal friend, and the boy who John Watson kissed freely.

Davy knew that the John Cason knew would never like Davy Moran. He was pained by it too. He really liked John. But he realized that the John _Cason_ knew is gone. After all, he and his brother did kidnap him, brainwash him, they took him to an abandon mansion and locked him in his room, and they happened to take his mate, Greg, and they plan to use him against Mycroft.

John Watson would hate him.

Davy was brought out of his deep thoughts by a piercing scream.

Davy pulled back the covers and sprinted, following the path to where the screams were coming from.

Davy paled instantly. The screams were coming from John's room.

0oxOOxo0

John was brought out of the nightmare to someone calling his name. John curled up around himself as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He felt arms wrap around him and he fell against a strong chest. John snuggled and accepted the offered comfort. At his rate, he didn't care who the person was, he just needed to be held by someone.

He needed to feel wanted.

John looked up and saw Davy. John didn't trust Davy yet, but he was very fond of him. Sure, those green eyes memorize him every time he looked into them, but Davy has been very friendly towards him. John hoped that they were friends.

John wished that he were in the arms of the curly haired and grey eyed shadow, snuggling into his chest, earning comfort from him. But he was just a figment of John's imagination…right?

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock didn't sleep, he didn't eat, and he didn't care anymore. He wanted his John, but he knew something about his doctor-to-be will be different. He might be told lies, or tortured, or broken beyond repair. But he will find out what happened to his John, and he will save him, even if he dies in the process.

Sherlock whipped out his phone.

_Start the plan. I will be there ASAP. Bring your men and track his phone. And put that damn dog back in the kennel –SH_

_No, Never Shirley! We're in love! –JM_

_I'll be there soon, Expect me soon –JM_

**Authors Note~ **Hello my lovely readers! I just thought that I should update. Please Review! They make me really giddy!

**What is to come?**

_Will any forgotten memories surface?_

_Where did Sherlock and Jim go? What are they up to?_

_How will John react to seeing Sherlock?_

_Will Sherlock save John in time?_

**Stay tuned~**

_Lemony_


	36. Putting the Pieces Together

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 34

**Disclaimer- **Not mine

_John might be told lies, or tortured, or broken beyond repair. But he will find out what happened to his John, and he will save him, even if he dies in the process._

Sherlock paced back and forth in the main room at the Holmes manor. Mycroft, who was currently drowning his distress in alcohol, was at a loss of words. How could Mycroft miss this? Of course they would target John and Greg. They were the only ones _really_ close to the brothers.

Mycroft sighed and looked up at Sherlock, who had sat down on the couch to sulk. They both didn't know how to handle Moran. He was unpredictable, just like Jim Moriarty.

_Moriarty_.

Mycroft elegantly stood up from the black chair and set his glass down. He looked down his large nose to Sherlock, who was still mopping on the couch.

The elder brother cleared his throat, getting Sherlock's attention.

Good.

"We need to look into getting help from Jim Moriarty. I believe that he could help us in a situation like this. He has more experience with dealing with Moran than we do," Mycroft rolled his eyes at Sherlock's dark expressioned on his angular face.

"Now is not the time to get jealous, dear brother. Jim would be a great… asset to our team. He has more knowledge about Moran and where Moran may be keeping Gregory…and John."

Sherlock jumped up and got in his brother's face with a sneer.

"I do not wish to have Jim's help! That is the last thing that we need. Besides, it was Jim's fault that John got targeted in the first place. But – Why would Moran take Lestrade? It doesn't make sense!"

Mycroft gave Sherlock one last look before turning on his heels and walking to the door. He then called over his shoulder to Sherlock with a "Contact Jim," and left.

Sherlock didn't move for a couple moments before jumping into action, whipping his phone out in the process.

0oxOOxo0

Jim sat on his silk-sheeted bed with his head in his hands. He missed John so dearly. He missed the way he would make John smile or laugh. He missed the way he would wind his arm around John's waist just to get that murderous look dripping with jealousy from Sherlock. But Jim wasn't alone; he had a new friend, unexpected at that.

Jim smiled as he heard Gladdy, (that's what Jim liked to call him) wobble through the doorway and sat right on Jim's expensive shoes.

Jim's smile grew larger as he heard Gladstone snort. Jim loved the little noises the dog made. He still didn't know why, though.

He thought Gladdy's presence was filling in for the whole in his heart that John made, when he was taken from him and put into Moran's hands.

It was his fault that John was kidnapped anyway, he knew that.

But he will always put the blame on Sherlock and his big-nosed brother.

Jim bent down and wrapped his hands around Gladstone's warm belly and pulled him to his lap, not caring about the dog hair.

"I wish you were John, you know? I could tell that you two were close. How did I know? Oh, my darling, I hate to tell you, but Sherlock would look at you like you were going to take the sparkle in John's eye that was reserved for Sherlock and Sherlock only. Oh no no no, Shirley's _got_ to stop being so possessive over Johnny." Jim looked down to the puppy. Jim smiled as he realized just how crazy he was.

He was talking to a bloody dog! What has his world come to?

Jim heard a sharp ping come from his phone. He leaned back and grabbed his phone. As he did so, Gladdy moved and crawled on his chest and started to lick his chin. Jim laughed and swiped his thumb to read the message. Jim frowned as he read the contents.

_Meet me at Angelo's in London. I have new information on John. Don't keep me waiting_ _–SH_

Jim jumped up and ran out the door to signal his driver.

Something was wrong.

0oxOOxo0

**Two Hours Prior**

Sherlock didn't know how bad the situation was till he got a text message with an attachment.

The video started to play automatically. Sherlock paled at the sight before him.

John was an emotional wreck, sobbing uncontrollably into Cas- Davy's chest. They were in a single bed in a dark room, but Sherlock could tell that the room was well kept and rather… luxurious. The video ended with an beep. Then the message came up.

_Little poppet needs his popper. The time is ticking, and it won't stop till I have what belongs to me. -SM_

Sherlock deduced that John had had a nightmare, one that confused him.

But why?

What would confuse John? Sherlock then noticed that John wasn't being held back. He was free to leave, by the looks of the doors and the lack of restraints.

Why wouldn't John be trying to escape? And why was he snuggling into Davy's chest willingly?

Then it hit him.

John didn't know something. He was obviously vulnerable in the situation. But why?

WHY?

Why would Sebastian send him this anyway?

Ah.

Power play.

But why would Sebastian take John in the first place? If he wanted to be Jim's 'right hand man' again, why not just simply ask? Sure, Jim would say no, but taking someone (who doesn't belong to Jim) isn't any better.

But Sherlock won't be separated from John for much longer, he just didn't know that.

0oxOOxo0

Davy woke up to John snuggling against his chest, trying to find comfort. Truth be told, the younger Moran felt sorry for John. He didn't know that his brother would mentally hurt John; he just expected the physical pain.

But what they did to him was worse than any pain they could attempt to inflict on him.

Davy felt unbelievably guilty and he was ashamed of his actions against John. He really did like John Watson, not this strange boy who is lifeless and parentless.

Davy knew it and hated to admit it, but John needed Sherlock.

They were like a 'Ying and Yang', the most perfect match.

_Soul mates._

Davy and his brother took that right from John, and morphed him into this complete wreck.

Davy wished that he had a _real_ friend like John. He would protect him and give him what he needed.

And right now, that was a good old fashioned cuddle.

Davy tightened his arms around John and rested his chin on John's soft, blond hair.

Davy knew who his heart belonged to; he will do everything in his power to get _his_ John back, even if he breaks his heart in the process.

0oxOOxo0

Jim walked into the doors of Angelos and was greeted by a rather large man with his long, block hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Jim shrieked back as he saw the man with a rather large knife with a red substance dripping from the sharp tip.

"Calm down, boy. It's tomato sauce. Well, you must be Sherlock's friend. I'm Angelo, Sherlock is in the corner. If you'll follow me…"

Jim followed the tall man to the small table in the corner. Jim looked at Sherlock and found him to be paler than usual.

Not good.

Jim sat down and told the man that he didn't need to eat or drink anything. Angelo just nodded and went back to work.

Jim looked back to Sherlock and raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock didn't look up to meet Jim's worried glances.

"We need to team up in order to beat Moran. As much as I absolutely _love_ to be around you, we need to work together. You know how to deal with Moran, so how do you expect to deal with this state of affairs?"

Jim looked down to his folded hands, which rested in his lap.

"You can't expect when dealing with Sebby. He is unpredictable and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Sherlock finally looked up, "What does he want from you? Does he just want his job back?"

Jim felt his heart beat fastly in his chest.

"He wants my precious heart back too. But the only hitch is that it was never his in the first place."

Sherlock sat back in his seat, knowing who had Jim's heart.

_John Watson._

Sherlock felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He pulled it out with a frown.

It was another text from an unknown number.

He opened it with a simple swipe of his thumb.

_Where can I meet you? I want to help John. He doesn't deserve this. –DS _

Sherlock read through the message five times till he slid the phone across the table to Jim, who caught it with a small smirk. Though, the smirk turned to a scowl as he saw who the message came from.

"Why would he want to help? He is the one who put Johnny boy in this position anyway!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone back from Jim's small hands. Sherlock loaded the video and gave it back to Jim.

Jim watched the video with a dark look of jealousy on his face.

Never fails.

Jim then tossed the phone back at Sherlock, not caring that he hit him square in the chest.

"Why would he be there to comfort _my_ Johnny?"

Sherlock gave Jim his best snarky smirk.

"We both know that he is my John."

Sherlock sat back and chuckled as he watched Jim's case roll up in anger as he stormed out of the restaurant.

_We will need to move fast. Put all of your feelings for Johnny behind you. Contact the 'Ice Man' and tell him to be ready. We will need help. I know where Sebby has John –M_

Sherlock stared at the text in astonishment. He really did underestimate Jim. Sherlock could only wonder how Jim had figured that out.

0oxOOxo0

John fell back asleep in somebody's warm embrace. He truly wished that it was the curly-haired boy's arms. John felt so connected to him, as if he knew him in a past life.

John's dream started to roll on forward like a gust of wind.

John was sitting on a bench in some park. John then realized that it was the same park that he and harry grew up playing in.

John felt the bench shift. He looked to his right to see the curly-haired boy smiling warmly at him with his cupid-bow shaped lips.

John felt himself smiling back automatically.

The lanky boy with dark chocolate curls blushed and grabbed his hand. John felt his cheeks burning as he held onto the boy's hand as if it were his lifeline. The boy whispered to John in his deep, velvety voice.

"Remember me, John. Sherlock Holmes."

Then the boy disappeared like blowing out a flame.

**Authors Note~ **Thank you for reading! There is plenty to come, so favorite, follow, and make sure you leave me a review! I really do love the feedback!

**What is to come?**

-Will Sherlock and Jim find John and Greg in time?

-Where is Moran keeping John and Greg?

-How will John react to seeing Sherlock?


	37. Taking Action

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 35

**Disclaimer- **Not Mine

_Then the boy disappeared like blowing out a flame._

Sebastian Moran cursed under his breath. How the _hell_ did Jim figure out where they were keeping John and the sweet little DI so fast? They had to move, fast.

Sebastian didn't have a plan, but he had an idea. He wanted to break Ji-Moriarty's heart, the same way he broke his. That skinny little bastard probably is on his way now. How would they _possibly_ get out in time? Sebastian didn't even have a car! How would they escape this alive? Moran feared for his little brother, he still had a long life ahead of him! How could he take that from him?

Sure, Sebastian was pretty cold hearted, but he still had a heart, nevertheless.

What if they stayed and faced Mycroft's goons and Sherlock's 'wrath'?

What would happen to Davy?

Then again, Jim's parent's estate was rather large. That's the main reason as of why Moran picked the place in the first place. There were plenty of places to hide on the grounds and in the house itself. But the only problem was what he would tell John. How would he explain to the blond the reason they were hiding behind a rose bush?

Sebastian had not been able to spend much time with John, but he felt just a tad protective of the blue-eyed boy. John had reminded Sebastian of Davy, in some ways.

Like the way he would slurp down his beer in one go because he was depressed over some kind of stupid fight or issue. Or the way he would wake up at weird hours in the night because of a nightmare. Then, he would come to the main room and have tea by the fire.

Davy did the same things, but in a different matter.

Now, on the other hand, Sebastian absolutely, positively _loathes_ the DI. He would love to put a bullet between the young man's chocolate eyes. The elder Moran wondered why Mycroft would take an interest in him, anyway?

Sebastian opened the doors from Jim's old bedroom and walked down the hall to John's current room. As he walked down the long hallway, he thought about how lame he was for staying in Jim's old room.

When he got to his destination, he noticed a bright, florescent-looking light, coming from under the door.

Sebastian burst through the door. The first thing he saw way his baby brother with a phone in his hand and a pale face with a shocked expression.

Sebastian didn't even hear the door slam on the wall. The only thing he heard was this high pitched ringing in his ears.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock, Jim, and Mycroft were sitting in leather seats, waiting for Mycroft's privet jet to take off to Ireland, where Sebastian had tricked a company into giving them a 'lift'.

Sherlock couldn't help but notice the way Jim was shaking, like he was scared of going back.

Sherlock also wondered why Jim was acting beyond creepy at the beginning of the year. Was it just to draw out his presence, or to get John's attention?

But then again, when is Jim _not_ creepy?

But what puzzled Sherlock was the reason why Jim has been so captivated by John's company?

Why would Jim put _his_ John in danger by coming to work for him? Would John say yes?

No.

….Right?

Before John was 'dead', they had shared a heart-warming moment. Sherlock knew that John loved him. He freaking knew that John would choose him, so why was his gut telling him different?

**Authors Note~ **Hello my lovely readers! I just wanted to give y'all a quick update. Well, I need to get started on writing up my other fics', so enjoy! Remember to leave me a review! Please? For me?

**What is to come?**

_Where will Sebastian take Greg and John?_

_What will Sebastian do to Davy and John?_

_How will Sherlock and Jim react to John's condition?_

_Who will John choose: Sherlock or Jim?_

**Stay Tuned**

_Lemony_


	38. Remembering the Truth

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 36

**Disclaimer- **Not Mine

**Warning- **I'm so sorry. Angst, mild language, abuse, violence

_Before John was 'dead', they had shared a heart-warming moment. Sherlock knew that John loved him. He freaking knew that John would choose him, so why was his gut telling him different?_

John untangled himself from Davy with a shriek. Davy just paled and hung his mouth open, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"What are you doing with _my_ _supposed_ boyfriend?!" Davy flinched back at Sebastian's tone.

John's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _What did he mean by 'supposed'?_

Davy took in a deep breath and was about to reply when he was cut off by the shorter blond.

"I had a nightmare; he just comforted me," John said with innocence written all over his face.

Sebastian fume in rage. "Why didn't you just call me, Hun? I would have done it better, whatever y'all did together! How am I supposed to believe that? We are done," Seb said as he acted his best.

John just looked blankly at Sebastian

"Like I care. Seriously, though. I don't even remember you! You say we met at some coffee shop that probably doesn't even exist! How am I supposed to believe what you say! You don't have any evidence or anything. You'd think I'd remember at least something! The only think I remember is the boy with the most beautiful eyes and his curly hair. I don't ever recall a big-footed blond ape who loves to control other people's lives!"

Davy sat back with wide eyes. He hadn't expected John to say something like that. Had he been remembering Sherlock? _Would he remember what I did to him? How I betrayed his trust?_

Sebastian's face was red with fury by now. He reached forward and roughly grabbed John's arm and yanked him out of the warm bed. He landed on the cold floor with a snap. John yelped out in pain as he looked down to his miss formed ankle. He had landed wrong on it, and it was Sebastian's fault.

Davy automatically reached for John but Sebastian snarled at him and pointed out the door.

"Go to your room. It's time that I had my fun with this spoiled brat," he said, spiting all over John in the process.

Sebastian kicked John in the ribs till he heard a satisfying _crack_. He smirked to himself as he heard John wheezing.

"See what Sherlock is going to do now, huh? He's not coming for you; Jim's not coming for me. We have each other or no one at all! When will that get through your thick skull? I absolutely _refuse_ to let a blond-haired airhead _ruin_ my work!"

John's blue eyes widened at the newfound information.

Wait… Sherlock?

Sherlock.

_Sherlock_!

John's heart stopped as he remembered who Sherlock is and what he was to him. John felt lightheaded as his heart ached. How could he forget Sherlock? Sherlock was everything to him! Would he rescue him, still?

John nearly whacked himself in the back of the head for his stupidity.

Of course he would come for him! Sherlock loves him! That hasn't changed, right?

Sebastian growled and moved forward so he was dangerously looming over John's aching body.

"Now for the fun, yeah?"

Davy ran to his room and slammed his door, trying to block out the noises ringing constantly in his head. He felt bad for leaving John vulnerable to his brother's shenanigans.

He pressed his back against the cool wood and slid down, closing is eyes as he rested his head on his knees.

His head snapped up as he heard someone's agonizing screams echo through the hall.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock, James, and a group of Mycroft's minions cautiously approached the well-structured house. He nodded to Mycroft, who nodded to another group of armed men, signaling them to go around the back. Because if there was a way for Moran, John, Greg, and Davy to escape, Mycroft would cover it. He knew how his brother felt. How that hole in his heart fluttered into the blazing flames whenever someone said 'John' or 'Greg'. He made it a goal to get John and Greg out of there safe. He would never forgive himself if one of them were hurt.

Sherlock shakily looked back at Mycroft and gestured with his head to the front door. Mycroft rolled his eyes and ordered a small group of men to burst down the door.

Sherlock, Mycroft, James, and another group of trained men slowly and quietly walked up to the front door. When one man kicked the door open, Sherlock pales and is flooded with nausea.

Someone was screaming.

John was _screaming_.

_His_ John was screaming in pain, most likely by Moran.

He will _kill_ Moran. Moran will not ever see the _light of day_ ever again.

**Authors Note~ **I know, I am SO sorry for this chapter. It had to happen. But don't worry, John won't be seriously injured. Even I couldn't do that. Me! Being the queen of Angst! Gosh, my heart hurts.

Make sure to leave me a review! Please?

**What is to come?**

_What will Sebastian do to Davy and John?_

_How will Sherlock and Jim react to John's condition?_

_Will Sherlock save John and Greg?_

_Who will John choose: Sherlock or Jim?_

**Stay Tuned**

_Lemony_


	39. Crumbling to Pieces

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer- **Not Mine

**Warning- Major Angst, Mild Language, and Minor Character Death**

_He will_ _kill_ _Moran. Moran will not ever see the_ _light of day_ _ever again._

John hit the cold floor hard, knocking the air out of his lungs. He had tried to fight, but he was useless against Sebastian's combat skills. It was just hit, after punch, after kick. He bit back a groan as he tasted blood. All John could hear was the panting of Sebastian's harsh breaths and a high-pitched ringing, echoing through his ears.  
Sebastian gave a low growl and kicked the side of John's head hard.

John passed out from the pain of the blow.

The elder Moran just looked down with hatred flooding is eyes as he observed John's broken body. His mind flooded with all of the possible scenarios that could happen, after Sherlock no doubt saves John. He wondered if Jim would save him in a life or death situation.

So when Sebastian heard the front door bang open and the windows breaking, he pulled a gun from his waistband and was about to put the barrel to his forehead when he heard a gun cock, noting it wasn't his own.

"Ah, suicide Sebby? That's not very original!" Jim Moriarty walked in from behind the door looking as smug as ever. Sebastian looked to his right and found Sherlock, who was holding the gun that was currently pointed at _him_.

When Sherlock looked down at Sebastian's feet, he found John, broken and battered on the cold floor.

Sherlock felt tears of fury prick into his eyes. Why did he let this happen?

Sherlock's attention turned to Moran, who was quietly laughing.

"Aw, did I break little Shirley's heart? What goes around comes around, doesn't it, Jimmy dear?"

Sebastian turned to Jim, who was frozen in place.

"Your beef was with me; why take it out on my Johnny?" Jim stepped forward and looked deep into Sebastian's piercing eyes with his brown ones. "Oh, I see now. You honestly think you can use John against me? There is only one who can affect me like that, and right now he is resting on his bed, chewing on a bone. No no, don't get me wrong; Johnny is my friend. Alright, sure, I'll admit that I was…confused at the beginning, but-"

"-You were wrong, at least admit it. Now cut the small talk so we can get John to a hospital," Sherlock said with annoyance.

Jim nodded at Sherlock and turned back to his ex-boyfriend.

"You of all people should know not to play with fire. Now, where is the good DI?"

Sebastian bowed his heads in defeat. "He's upstairs, locked in the bathroom," he mumbled.

Jim looked back to Sherlock and nodded, turning on his heels to inform Mycroft.

Sherlock looked at Sebastian with dark eyes, "Now, shall I cuff you or shoot you? I could always simply say it was self defense."

Sebastian looked down to John's beaten body and shook his head.

"I know I'm not making it out of this place alive, so what the heck?"

Before Sherlock could react, Sebastian cocked the gun and pointed it at John and pulled the trigger.

Sherlock yelled and dashed for John, who was now bleeding on the floor. He cradled the blond in his arms and cried out all the pain he's been feeling this past month. He let the tears fall down his face freely. He and Jim had put John through hell and back, and where do they now stand?

Sherlock heard people yelling in the background and heard a single gunshot. He then looked up and found Sebastian's cold, dead eyes staring right back at his own. Sherlock looked up at Mycroft, who laid a soothing hand on his brother's trembling shoulder.

"All will be fine in no time. There is an ambulance pulling the driveway. Best we carry John out of here."

Sherlock wanted to scream and thrash about how _everything_ was _not_ _fine_, and how it may _never_ be, if John Watson stopped breathing.

"Hey, love, we need to let the medics do their work. We need to clear the area and take Sherlock outside. They will airlift John to a hospital about fifty miles down."

Mycroft sighed as he heard his boyfriend's soothing words.

"So be it. Come, Sherlock. You are wasting precise time with your idiotic sentiment. John will not die, I promise you."

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock watched helplessly from the curve as John was lifted from the stretcher onto the jet.

He still had many questions that needed to be answered, but he didn't know who to ask.

James came up to him and sat right next to him, groaning in frustration.

"Well, that went well," Jim said sarcastically.

Sherlock was about to snort at the remark, but he didn't…He just couldn't. Tears blurred his vision as he remembered John's groans and cries of pain as the medics rolled him out of the large house.

"You are aware that it is our fault John was hurt. If only… _No_. This is _your_ fault! Sebastian went after him because you didn't accept him back into your _miserable_ life!"

Jim quirked an eyebrow at Sherlock's sudden outburst. Well, technically it was his fault. But Jim would _never_ admit that!

"Right now, it's both of our faults that Johnny has a hole in his shoulder! You can't just go blaming me for your mistakes!"

Sherlock blinked and nodded, knowing full well that it wasn't just Jim's fault.

"Oh, and Davy Moran is sitting right over there. He claims that he had nothing to do with the beatings. You should probably go talk to him. He is rather 'ripped up' about the whole situation."

Sherlock's eyes flickered to a police car. Sure enough, there sat a teary Davy. Sherlock stood up, and walked over to the car.

Jim flinched back from Sherlock as he stood up. Jim had seen something dark floating in Sherlock's eyes, and it didn't look pretty.

**Authors Note~ **Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait. Remember to leave me a review! They really do make me more motivated to write more… ;)

**What is to come?**

_How is John? Will he live? _(Duh.)

_How is Sherlock holding up? _

_What will happen to Davy?_

**Stay Tuned**

_Lemony_


	40. Leaving Scars

Bringing Daylight Back

Chapter 38

Disclaimer-Not Mine

Warning- Major Angst

_Jim flinched back from Sherlock as he stood up. Jim had seen something dark floating in Sherlock's eyes and it didn't look pretty. _

Sherlock stalked swiftly to Davy, who was wrapped in a shock blanket. Davy looked up to see who was coming towards him, and instantly paled. He knew what Sherlock was going to accuse him of. Sure, he helped Sebastian steal John away from Sherlock and Jim, but he never agreed to the beatings and the amnesia gig.

"Give me one _logical_ reason why I shouldn't shoot you now. From where I'm standing, you are as guilty in John's kidnapping as Sebastian was. Look where he is now."

Davy sighed and hung his head low, obviously ashamed of his actions.

"Sherlock, I don't expect you to understand, but –"

"– But nothing! You made me think John was dead! Do you have any idea what that felt like? No? Well it felt like half of my heart was _ripped_ out of my chest, leaving the other half to function by itself!"

Davy felt tears of guilt prick in his eyes.

"I know, and I'm so sorry –"

"– No, you don't _know_, and I don't want your pity. I need to be somewhere for someone right now. I'll deal with you later."

And with that, Sherlock walked away. He knew exactly where he was going next.

0oxOOxo0

Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg, Molly, Ms. Hudson, and James were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. After hearing the dreadful news about John, Ms. Hudson and Molly came all the way from England to see John.

Greg sighed and leaned on Mycroft, who leaned back.

"Exactly how long will it be till we hear news about John? Because I really want to go home."

Sherlock looked sharply towards Greg, who flinched back from the stare.

"Gregory, John was in critical condition. I suspect it'll take awhile. Patience, love."

0oxOOxo0

John woke up with a silent scream, pain shooting up his leg to his throbbing arm. He heard people and attempted to open his eyes, but he closed them from the brightness.

"Mr. Watson? We need you to calm down. You are in safe hands now. The bullet has been removed from your shoulder. You need to take deep breaths and slow down your heartbeat," said a soothing voice to his left.

John groaned and tried to do as he was asked. He took deep breathes through his nose and out his mouth, noticing how dry his throat was. He took a deep, steady breath.

"Sher–" John couldn't finish, because he felt gravity crash over him.

He had been shot, beat, _and_ made a fool of.

But what happened to Davy?

John lost his train of thought as he passed out from the agonizing pain, throbbing throughout his shoulder.

0oxOOxo0

Davy was on his way to the hospital when he heard a faint _pang_ come from his pocket. He sighed and reached a hand down his pocket, grabbing his phone. He opened his message and smiled.

_**Where are you? I thought you said you were going to be here to see John?! Don't tell me you decided to bail on me now! I thought we had something special? I'm just kidding! –M**_

Davy typed his reply immediately after reading the text.

_**I'll be there soon. **_**I have some business to take care of first. Love you. -Davy**

_**Luv ya too, Honey –M**_

0oxOOxo0

When John's supposed doctor walked through the white double doors with a clipboard, everybody stood up, waiting to hear about John's condition.

The Doctor looked up from his clipboard and called out "John Watson".

He walked closer to the standing group and shook Mycroft's hand, introducing himself as 'Dr. Hoss'.

He told the group that John had awoken, but shortly passed out from the pain. At the word 'pain', Sherlock's face went white as a sheet. Mycroft couldn't help but to feel sorry for his little brother. He would have felt the same way if it where Gregory.

Dr. Hoss walked back through the doors and left the group standing, hearts racing.

Sherlock looked to his left and gave Molly a bewildering look. She wasn't standing like him, Jim, Ms. Hudson, Greg, and Mycroft were.

Oh no.

She was sitting in her chair with her legs crossed, texting with a faint blush on her face.

'_Who is she texting_,' he wondered.

**Authors Note~ **Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the twists and turns it comes with! Sorry for the wait! Remember to leave me a review! They really do make me more motivated to write more… ;)

**What is to come?**

_How is John? Will he live? _(Duh moment)

_How will Sherlock react when he finds out Molly has been dating Davy this whole time? _

_What will happen to Davy and Molly?_

_Will Molly choose Davy over her friends?_

**Stay Tuned~**

_Lemony_


End file.
